


Ангелам пора домой

by beeksu



Series: Черный космос [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan) RPF, Hannibal (TV), Inception (2010), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: Продолжение к работе: "Белые звезды черных галактик"





	Ангелам пора домой

Улыбка была такой счастливой, что в груди сладко и одновременно больно сжималось сердце. Имс протянул руку и коснулся лица улыбчивого мужчины. Тот засмеялся, и на щеках его появились глубокие ямочки.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Просто трогаю тебя, - ответил Имс. – Ты такой красивый. Не могу налюбоваться.

Позади них взрывались сотнями огней фейерверки. На фоне их распускающейся красоты нежность казалась изощренной пыткой.

Имс ласково провел пальцами по высокой скуле, по линии подбородка и шеи, а затем вновь коснулся лица.

\- Но ты не должен меня трогать.

\- Почему это? – Имс убрал темный волос за красивое порозовевшее ухо.

\- Потому что ты сам от меня отказался. Я тебе не нужен. Хватит меня звать.

И он оттолкнул Имса. Тот упал на спину и изумленно уставился вверх. Но прекрасный мужчина стал исчезать, образ его растворился на фоне вспыхивающих фейерверков. Он продолжал улыбаться, но глаза его были полны тоски и невыносимой муки.

\- Прекрати меня звать, Имс, ты делаешь мне больно.

\- Артур!

Имс распахнул глаза и уставился в потолок. За окном уже начало светать, и в спальню ввалилось холодное, ледяное утро. В доме было прохладно. Вчера вечером, вернувшись домой, Имс забыл прибавить мощности в батареях, и теперь пол был стылым, а все тело сотрясла крупная дрожь, едва Имс высвободился из ласковых объятий двух пуховых одеял.

\- Робин! – Имс позвал сына, но ответа не услышал. – Вот соня.

Свесив ноги с кровати и нащупав тапки, Имс вышел из спальни и подошел к комнате сына. У них было негласное правило: не вваливаться в спальни друг друга без разрешения – личное пространство они уважали. Постучав и не получив ответа, Имс широко зевнул и предупредил:

\- Просыпайся. Я приготовлю завтрак.

Ответа не последовало.

\- У тебя двадцать минут, - хмыкнул Имс. Задрал футболку и почесал живот. – Суббота не дает тебе права валяться до обеда.

На кухне Имс включил кофеварку, вытащил из холодильника продукты, и быстро сообразил для себя и сына омлет с беконом. Робину уже исполнилось шестнадцать, так что хлопьями с молоком он уже не мог насытиться. Приходилось готовить на двух здоровых мужиков, один из которых постоянно что-то жевал. Робин быстро рос. Имс знал, что еще немного, и сын уедет в колледж куда-нибудь на юг и будет присылать открытки по праздникам, а сам же сможет приезжать один-два раза в год.

\- Робин! – позвал Имс, раскладывая завтрак по тарелкам. Он сделал себе крепкий кофе, а Робину заварил чай. Пока сына не было, Имс спустился в котельную и прибавил мощность в батареях. В последнее время приходилось сильно экономить – Робину нужны будут деньги на учебу. Возможно, у сына будет стипендия, может спортивная или же он выиграет грант – он подавал хорошие надежды в физике и астрономии - но Имс любил перестраховываться.

Имс широко зевнул и, вернувшись на кухню, сел за небольшой столик, схватил вилку и быстро управился со своим завтраком. Он уже почти допил кофе, рассеянно посматривая на улицу.

Снега за ночь не намело, но за окном было морозно, и инея на ветках деревьев прибавилось. Имс уже представил, как долго придется прогревать машину, чтобы съездить на работу и забрать документы, а затем наведаться в супермаркет за продуктами.

\- Так! Робин Джон Блэйк! Если ты немедленно не спустишься, мне придется вытащить тебя из кровати в том виде, в котором тебя там застану! И не вини затем меня за то, что будешь завтракать с голой задницей!

Но сын упорно хранил молчание.

\- Ну, все, - Имс в один глоток допил остатки кофе и, предвкушая утренний скандал с сыном, который больше будет походить на глупую перепалку, поднялся на второй этаж. – Робин!

Имс постучал. Раз. Второй. Третий. Нехорошее предчувствие закралось где-то в районе затылка, зазвонило колокольчиками. Сын не отвечал.

\- Робин! Я вхожу. Слышишь меня? – Имс подергал ручку, но дверь была заперта изнутри. – Робин! Эй! Открывай немедленно! Робин!

Имс приложился на дверь плечом и вышиб ее. Дверь повисла на одной петле. Иногда Имс сам себя боялся, и той силы, что таилась в его теле.

Комната сына была пуста. Кровать аккуратно заправлена, всюду чистота и порядок. Имс приблизился к постели и потрогал покрывало. Холодное.

Имс гневно выругался и кинулся к шкафу. Он плохо понимал, что из вещей пропало, но уловил сразу, что на полу шкафа, как обычно, не валялся рюкзак.

\- Да что, черт возьми, происходит?!

Имс вылетел из комнаты сына и бросился в свою спальню, дернул за шнур зарядки, вытаскивая ее из мобильного телефона. Он нажал на кнопку быстрого дозвона, но ответом ему вначале были длинные гудки, а затем механический голос равнодушной безликой женщины заявил, что абонент вне зоны доступа.

\- Это какой-то пиздец! – прорычал Имс, продолжая метаться по дому. Он вернулся в комнату сына и выдернул ящики письменного стола. Он знал, где Робин хранил документы и сбережения. Но среди разбросанных бумаг, открыток, фотографий, дипломов и грамот он не нашел самого важного: паспорта и стопки наличности. Если Имс правильно все помнил, то Робин скопил внушительную сумму.

Мобильного телефона Робина он так же не нашел. Вывод напрашивался сам собой: сын сбежал. Под покровом ночи он исчез, не оставив никакой записки.

Имс вновь попытался дозвониться до Робина, но отвечала ему все та же женщина все теми же фразами.

\- Твою мать, - Имс потер переносицу. В виски долбил пульс вперемешку с бешенством и болью. В ушах зашумело от тревоги.

Он не знал, кому еще можно было позвонить, и набрал номер Люка. Шериф ответил после шестого гудка. Голос у него был сонный.

\- Да, - прохрипел Люк. – Кто это?

\- У тебя что, на дисплее не высвечивается номер звонящего? – Имса колотило от бешенства. Первая волна паники утихла, теперь он был просто переполнен злостью.

\- Имс? Это ты? – Люк все никак не мог сбросить оковы сна. – А сколько время?

\- Да к черту время!..

\- Еще восьми нет, - протянул на заднем фоне Джей, - ложись в кроватку, понежимся и пошалим….

\- Заткнитесь оба! – раздраженно процедил Имс. – Кто сегодня дежурный в участке?

\- А что случилось? Подожди, Джей, не надо, не трогай там!..

Пока на том конце трубки разворачивалось сражение, Имс выдохнул:

\- Мне нужно объявить сына в розыск.

\- Что? – Люк моментально проснулся. – Джей! Хватит! У нас серьезные проблемы. Имс, что произошло? Рассказывай.

\- А что рассказывать? Робин сбежал. Его нет дома. Пропало кое-что из его вещей, его паспорт и деньги.

\- Много?

\- Почти пять тысяч.

Джей присвистнул. Видимо, Люк включил громкую связь, и теперь его любовник слышал каждое слово.

\- Давно ты заметил его исчезновение? – Люк чем-то гремел на заднем фоне, громко ходил и ронял какие-то вещи. – Джей, где мои джинсы? И почему ты бросил свитер под кровать?

\- Не знаю. Утром он не спустился к завтраку.

\- Во сколько ты лег спать?

\- В одиннадцать.

\- Что еще пропало? Может, твои сбережения, ценности?

\- Да какого черта? – прогремел Имс. – Мой сын не вор!

\- Я такого и не говорил, - успокоил его Люк. – Но ты проверь на всякий случай.

\- Мой. Сын. Не. Вор. Ясно?

\- Ясно, - вновь вмешался Джей. – Ты только не распаляйся.

\- Мне приехать в участок? – Имс спустился на первый этаж, уныло взглянул на вешалку, с которой пропал пуховик Робина, на комод, на чашу под ключи.

\- Не надо. Я сам заеду. Надо будет еще раз осмотреть комнату Робина, чтобы исключить вариант похищения.

\- Это не похищение, - вздохнул Имс, - пропали ключи от машины, что я подарил Робину на шестнадцатилетние.

\- А записка? Он оставил какую-нибудь записку? Джей, отдай мне ремень! Мне нужно одеваться! А ты еще поспи.

Имс вытащил из чашки клочок бумаги, на котором было всего несколько слов.

\- Да. Он оставил записку.

\- И что там? – вновь влез любопытный Джей.

Имс сглотнул горький ком. На бумаге были те слова, которые он боялся прочесть и осмыслить:

«Отец. Я должен вернуть Артура. Прости».

 

 

В столовой было шумно. Люк не мог не сообщить новость об исчезновении Робина еще паре заинтересованных лиц. И уже через четверть часа Имс вынужден был ставить чайник из-за нагрянувших гостей.

Пока Люк осматривал комнату Робина, Ганнибал о чем-то тихо переругивался по телефону с Уиллом. У Имса от них всех так сильно разболелась голова, что он предпочел за лучшее схватить пачку сигарет и выйти на крыльцо.

Подкурив сигарету, он глубоко затянулся и запрокинул голову, выпуская дымок вместе с дыханием.

Небо и солнце были холодными. Он оказался прав. Морозное утро. Сегодня было холоднее, чем всегда. Бледно-желтый диск, зависший в объятьях серого неба, недоваренным куриным яйцом крутился на своей оси, не сведущий к заботам и проблемам тех, чьи рассветы заставлял рождаться и сгорать.

Имс вновь затянулся, стряхнул пепел прямо на нечищеное крыльцо. Вчера вечером он так устал, что дал себе обещание убрать снег утром. Но утро внесло свои коррективы, снег был слегка притоптан, но брать в руки лопату у Имса не было ни желания, ни сил.

Затушив окурок, он вернулся в дом. Ганнибал как раз сварил свежий кофе и передал Имсу кружку.

Кофе обладал ярким ароматом и потрясающим вкусом. За последние годы Имс уже привык к тому, насколько потрясающе Ганнибал готовил, даже варил чертов кофе, который у Имса всегда сильно горчил.

\- Извини, - тут же вежливо сообщил Ганнибал, - мы с Уиллом вчера ночью слегка повздорили. И до сих пор не можем помириться.

\- Мне плевать, - поморщился Имс, делая первый глоток. Чертов кофе был божественен.

Ганнибал даже бровью не повел, только чуть улыбнулся. Была в нем эта черта, которую Имс так же начал подмечать спустя столько лет. Когда Ганнибалу были неприятны чьи-то слова, он в ответ улыбался. Улыбались его неправильные некрасивые губы, а в глазах стоял такой лютый мороз, словно весь лед Аляски решили пересыпать в новый графин с теплым виски чужого взгляда.

\- Мы с Уиллом хотим удочерить ребёнка.

\- Поздравляю, - кисло отозвался Имс.

\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Ганнибал.

\- Я тебя, кстати, не звал в свой дом.

Губы Ганнибала тронула совершенно другая ухмылка. Оттенков тепла в ней стало больше:

\- Даже спустя столько лет ничего не меняется. И ненависть твоя все так же крепка.

\- О чем это ты? – Имс поставил кружку на стол, но продолжить разговор им помешал Люк.

\- Ты знаешь, где сейчас Артур? – в лоб задал он вопрос Имсу.

\- Откуда мне знать? Я с ним не общаюсь. С тех пор, как он уехал, мы ни разу не пересеклись.

\- А ты? – Люк глянул на Ганнибала. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами. – А поточнее?

\- Прошло восемь лет, - Ганнибал сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что делиться информацией он вынужден исключительно ради благого дела, в противном случае, из него не вытянули бы ни слова. – За это время Артур не побывал разве что на островах Пасхи. Хотя, возможно, и туда его заносило попутным ветром. Последние два года он живет на Коста-Рике.

\- Ты следил за ним? – Люк хмыкнул.

\- Ни я, ни Мо никогда не теряли его из вида, - высокомерно заявил Ганнибал. – Нам нельзя его терять. Он наш брат.  

\- Тогда почему вы не остановили его, когда он уезжал? – Имс вновь потянулся к кружке, но следующие слова Ганнибала заставили его замереть, так и не добравшись до цели.

\- Это был его выбор. Последуй мы тогда за ним, или начни преследовать, Артур бы исчез.

\- Люди просто так не исчезают.

\- А Артур и не человек в общепринятом смысле этого слова, - Ганнибал пожал плечами.

Люк отвлекся на свой мобильный. Поводил пальцем по дисплею, что-то быстро набрал, а затем спрятал телефон в карман.

\- В любом случае, теперь понятно, куда Робин держит путь, - Люк бесцеремонно перехватил кружку с кофе, которую Имс рассеянно крутил в руках, и сделал глоток. – Мне только что пришел отчет от парней из Анкориджа, я им позвонил, когда кое-кто решил проорать мне в ухо будильником.

Имс скривился.

\- Машина Робина на стояке у аэропорта. Он купил билет до Сиэтла.

\- Я немедленно выезжаю, - Имс сорвался с места, но Ганнибал схватил его за локоть, принуждая остановиться.

\- Вы разминетесь. Как думаешь, какой маршрут он проложит до своей цели? Куда отправится из Сиэтла? В Сан-Диего? Хьюстон? Даллас? А, может, в Майами?

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – процедил Имс, хватая Ганнибала за отворот куртки. Его раздражало, что тот постоянно ему перечит, словно сводит счеты за какие-то старые обиды.

\- Он направляется к Артуру, - Ганнибал забавлялся ситуацией, ведь ему представился отличный шанс щелкнуть Имса по носу, - нагонишь его в Коста-Рике.

\- И где мне его там искать? Может, тоже подскажешь? – Имс едва держал себя в руках.   

\- Фейсбук творит чудеса, - вклинился Люк, который устал наблюдать за этой перебранкой. Дай этим двоим волю, и они станут на рогах бодаться. – Именно так Робин и нашел Артура. Я посмотрел аккаунт твоего сына. Надо отдать ему должное, последний год он всеми силами искал Артура. Ты, кстати, знал, что он целое расследование провел? Даже с японцами переписывался и отправлял им фото Артура. Твой сын говорит по-японски?

\- Да он английский-то толком не знает, - удивленно отозвался Имс. – Какой японский?

\- В его почте через раз письма от японцев, - Люк достал телефон и что-то быстро напечатал. Секундой позже мобильный Имса ожил, подал знак о том, что поступило новое сообщение. – Я тебе отправил адрес Артура. Пункт назначения – Коста-Рика.

\- Это какое-то безумие, - процедил Имс, отпихивая от себя Ганнибала. Тот самодовольно усмехался, щуря свои хищные карие глаза. – Что ты скалишься?

\- Ничего, - Ганнибал развел руками, - вспоминал, как раньше ты ненавидел меня и весь мой род, а теперь твой собственный в опасности.

\- Закрой пасть, - заскрипел Имс зубами. – Я тебя предупреждаю.

\- И что же ты мне сделаешь? – хмыкнул тот. – Знаешь, а Артур был прав. Ты не Бэйн. Ты не тот, кто мог вселить в меня страх. Кто одним ударом мог расколоть голову врагу. Нет в тебе ничего от Бэйна. Так, просто копия. И не совсем удачная. Оригинал остался непревзойденным.

Люк не успел отреагировать, когда Имс вдруг бросился на Ганнибала. Они оба, сцепившись в плотный клубок плоти, рухнули на пол, нанося друг другу удары. Они снесли столик, и кружка с недопитым кофе упала и разбиралась на несколько крупных кусков. Кофе вытек на пол, теплая темная лужица растеклась по кафелю.

Имс был мощнее и сильнее, но Ганнибал обладал такой неслыханной проворностью и скоростью, что они оба были на равных в нанесении увечий и собственной защите.

Люк отошел подальше, чтобы его ненароком не зацепило, и достал свой телефон. Набрал знакомый номер, и когда ответили, ласково протянул в трубку:

\- Привет, малыш.

\- Я тебе не малыш, - зашипел в ответ Джей. – Где тебя черти носят в выходной? Где мой завтрак? И мой утренний минет?

\- Прости меня, детка, - Люк убрал стул, к которому уже начал тянуться Ганнибал. Тот гневно зарычал и бросился на Имса с кулаками. Имс пригнулся и ударил Ганнибала в живот.

\- Что там происходит? Что за шум? – подозрительный Джей засопел от обиды. – Развлекаешься?

\- Имс и Ганнибал выясняют отношения.

\- Во сколько тебя ждать?

\- Сейчас эти двое закончат. Я не хочу, чтобы они друг друга покалечили.

\- Хочешь, я приготовлю завтрак? – ласково протянул Джей, и у Люка от его голоса мурашки побежали по спине.

\- Как в прошлый раз? Ты едва плиту не спалил, когда забыл про сковородку и яичницу в ней, - хмыкнул Люк, отодвигая подальше от загребущей руки Имса тостер.

\- В тот раз я был занят другими яйцами, - пошло засмеялся Джей. – Возвращайся быстрее, я уже соскучился.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - ласково промурлыкал Люк, вовремя перехватывая нож, которым вздумал вооружиться Ганнибал. – Я скоро буду.

Он сунул телефон обратно в карман и в следующий момент перехватил занесенный кулак Имса. Еще мгновение, и тот сломал бы нос Ганнибала.

\- Из Сиэтла, между прочим, летят прямые рейсы на Коста-Рику, - Люк улыбнулся. Он уже мыслями был дома, в объятьях Джея. Этот выходной Люк мечтал провести, не вылезая из теплой постели. – Ты еще можешь успеть на утренний рейс завтра утром, если выедешь сейчас. Не забудь взять паспорт.

Имс лежал на полу между рассыпанными сахаром и столовыми приборами. Ганнибал, тяжело дыша, откатился в сторону и уставился в потолок.

\- Продолжим в следующий раз?

\- Как только я верну сына, - резюмировал Имс, которого уже давно грызла мысль о том, чтобы разобраться с надоедливым Ганнибалом.

 

 

Артур бросил в бокал несколько крупных кусков льда и налил виски ровно на две фаланги пальца.

Пригубив напиток, он на секунду закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом дорогого алкоголя, а затем поставил стакан обратно на стеклянный столик.

Уже начало темнеть, и в распахнутое окно, зашторенное прозрачным тюлем, ворвались свет заходящего солнца и прохлада легкого ветерка.

Артур подумал, что неплохо бы вырваться в город, в район янки. Там можно было бы найти развлечение на эту ночь, но садиться за руль ему было лень. Поэтому он предпочел запить кислотно-розового оттенка таблетку щедрым глотком виски, а затем взять со столика сигарету.

Закурив, он откинул голову на диванную подушку и уставился в аквариум, который занимал половину стены. Рассматривание пестрых экзотических рыбок вверх ногами его успокаивало. Рыбешки - маленькие и большие, круглые и плоские - лениво виляли хвостами и перебирали прозрачными плавниками, задавая только им одним ведомый маршрут.

Самокрутка отдавала в сладость, и Артур, щурясь при каждой затяжке, проглатывал дым, позволяя ему стекать по легким.

Сквозь тонкую материю сизого облачка он заметил, как одна рыбка райской расцветки пыталась ускользнуть от более сильной и крупной рыбешки чернильно-черного оттенка. Рыбина тенью преследовала райское создание, постоянно щипала его за хвост, загоняла в угол, теснила к кораллам, а потом стала нападать.

Артур сделал еще одну затяжку, прищурил черные глаза, наблюдая за тем, как крупный яростный самец забивал более мелкую прекрасную особь.

Нежная рыбка не ожидала, что ее атакуют. Она пыталась спрятаться, один раз попыталась защитить себя, но черный самец вновь больно щипнул ее, а потом вдруг резко отступил.

Губы Артура сами по себе растянулись в кривой ухмылке.

Райская рыбка неожиданно растеряла цвета своей жизни и страсти, как-то моментально потухла и безжизненной плотью, обрамленной серебром чешуи, устремилась спрятаться подальше от агрессора.

Артур потянулся, затушил косяк в пепельнице и взглянул в бокал, на дне которого еще болталось немного виски. Желание пить пропало, и он, убрав бутылку обратно в бар, взял стакан и вернулся на кухню.

Кофемашина привычно загудела, когда Артур выставил нужную программу. Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал за тем, как черная жижа, булькая и шипя, полилась в маленькую чашечку. Та была такой белой и чистой, что темные капельки, брызнувшие на ее стенки, казались чем-то неправильным, иным, чужеродным, даже кощунственным.

Обычный черный кофе в белой чашке. Обычный день, один из тех, что были у него за последние восемь лет.

Машина запищала, повествуя о том, что программа закончилась и напиток готов. Артур взял чашечку и пригубил кофе.

Горячий.

Восемь лет он мотался по всему свету, убегая, замирая на месте, словно стремился, чтобы невидимые преследователи его нагнали. Но понимая, что никто не идет по его следу, вновь пускался в бега.

За девяносто шесть месяцев он успел промокнуть под проливным берлинским дождем, уснуть в амстердамской гостинице, пропахшей гашишем и марихуаной, едва не утонуть среди буйных волн ЮАР, а так же сыграть с якудза в маджонг. И еще сотни сотен того, что помогало ему бессмысленно прожигать свою драгоценную жизнь.

Артур вновь отхлебнул кофе. Горький. Надо было добавить хотя бы ложку сахара или хотя бы карамельного сиропа. Но сахарница оказалась пуста, а в бутылке с сиропом драгоценных капель осталось на самом дне.

Он, босой, вернулся в гостиную, и уже хотел раскурить второй косяк, как в дверь нерешительно постучали.

Артур поставил чашку на столик и недовольно фыркнул – он не ждал гостей. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы этим вечером его одиночество было кем-то прервано.

Стук повторился, но уже настойчивее. Артур рассердился. Он не желал никого видеть.

\- Что? – рявкнул он, распахивая дверь.

И даже не успел удивиться. Цепкие длинные руки обхватили его за шею, а гибкое стройное тело, только-только вкусившее прелесть цветения, прижалось к нему тесно-тесно.

\- Я нашел тебя, - выдохнул ему кто-то в щеку. Незнакомец был высоким, обжигал дыханием лицо и шею Артура, щекотал скулу кудрявыми волосами. – Я так долго тебя искал.

Незнакомец так крепко обнимал его, так искреннее хрипел слова, полные отчаяния, и они не позволяли ему трусливо, по-детски, заплакать, что Артур никак не мог оттолкнуть его от себя.

\- Я верил. Я всегда верил, что смогу отыскать тебя, - он с трудом заставил себя разомкнуть руки и взглянуть Артуру в лицо. – Неужели ты меня не узнаешь?

Но прежде, чем Артур ответил, незнакомец устало улыбнулся, и вдруг стал медленно оседать.

Артур подхватил мальчишку за мгновение за того, как тот рухнул к его ногам. Испуганно прижав к себе потяжелевшее тело, он в ужасе взглянул на ровную линию горизонта. Море было спокойно, солнце почти спрятало свои сытые желтые бока, прощаясь с этой стороной планеты на несколько часов темноты и молчания.

\- Робин, - прошептал Артур, стараясь унять дрожь. – Робин.

Артур крепко прижимал к себе весточку из прошлого, с которым, казалось, навсегда распрощался восемь лет назад. Ведь, если его нашел Робин, значит, по следу сына обязательно придет его отец. А ко встрече с Имсом Артур был не готов.

 

Артур намазывал на французскую булочку черничный джем. Нож лениво скользил по свежему хлебу, оставляя на его белой поверхности иссиня-красный след. Рядом, в белоснежной чашке, настаивался только что заваренный чай.

Он оказался прав - Имс появился на его пороге ранним утром и вот уже битый час ругался с сыном. Робин вяло огрызался, постоянно трепал темные кудри и пытался не зевать. Мальчишка спал, как убитый, всю ночь напролет, и даже ни разу не пошевелился, пока Артур до утра рассматривал его.

Робин сильно изменился, похорошел, но еще недостаточно набрал мышечной массы, в основном все уходило в рост.

У Робина оказались выразительные темные брови, а вот кудри были явно крашеные. Видимо, беглец решил, что легкая маскировка не помешает.

Робин тихо дышал во сне, видел свои спокойные сны и даже немного улыбался. Темные ресницы отбрасывали тень на высокие скулы, на фарфоровую кожу, усыпанную родинками.

И этот ребенок возмужал вдали от него. Вырос, пока он бегал по миру.

\- Мы немедленно едем в аэропорт и летим домой! – бушевал Имс.

\- Мы никуда не летим, - проворчал Робин, накрылся простынкой с головой и тут же задремал, но безжалостный Имс сорвал с него его надежное укрытие.

\- Робин!

\- Отец! – взвыл сын. – Ещё пять минуточек! Ну, сколько можно?..

\- Собирайся, - жестко поставил точку Имс, - мы покупаем билеты на ближайший рейс и….

\- Не получится, - вяло отозвался Робин, - у меня украли паспорт.

Артур закончил с булочками, и сейчас лениво тянул чай. Аромат был потрясающий. Нотки бергамота всегда его успокаивали.

\- Что значит украли?

\- Пап, иногда ты задаешь такие странные вопросы, - Робин решил, что пора прекратить защищаться, и сам стал нападать на отца. – Видимо, выронил, пока бродил по городу, или кто-то стащил! Да откуда мне знать-то? У меня его просто нет!

\- Ты как границу вообще пересек? – Имс устало потер переносицу.

\- Подделал твое разрешение, - как ягненок на закланье, проблеял тот.

\- Я вырастил не просто вруна, но еще и преступника. Чудесно! И где же я тебя упустил, сын?

\- Нигде ты меня не упускал! – Робин принял воинственную позу. В одной футболке и трусах это выглядело скорее комично, чем угрожающе. – Так…. так получилось просто!

\- Мне нужно в посольство, - гневно процедил Имс. – Ты хоть представляешь, какие проблемы создал?! И не только для меня! Ты ворвался в дом к чужому человеку!.. Как нас с тобой поселят в гостиницу, без паспорта?!..

\- Артур нам не чужой! – рявкнул Робин, перебивая отца. – Я от него никогда не отказывался, в отличие от тебя!

Артур понял, что если сейчас не вмешается, то дальше будет только хуже. Слова словно сами сорвались с губ, и Артур никак не мог заставить себя замолчать, просто говорил:

\- Можете остаться здесь, пока не утрясете все свои проблемы, - Артур схватил со стола пачку сигарет и быстро закурил. – Только не мешайте мне.

\- А не страшно, мы же почти незнакомые тебе люди? - прогудел Имс.

Артур заливисто рассмеялся:

\- Вы гости в моем доме. Этого достаточно.

\- Я постараюсь все уладить быстро.

Но быстро не получилось. Пока Имс обивал порог посольства, Робин загорал в шезлонге, а Артур старался возвращаться домой как можно позже, когда все уже улеглись и видели не первые сны.

Жить с Имсом и Робином оказалось легко и спокойно, но Артур чувствовал себя неуютно, не в своей тарелке, словно он был гостем в собственном доме.

Имс оказался жаворонком, вставал рано, варил кофе и готовил завтрак на троих, и когда они спускались в столовую, уже листал странички в своем планшете, доедая тост и салат.

\- Доброе утро, - бубнил он, рассматривая Артура тяжелым неприятным взглядом.

\- Доброе утро, - всегда мямлил в ответ Артур, искренне ненавидя свой тон, голос, и ту грязную жадность, с которой впитывал в себя облик Имса.

Восемь лет порознь наложили свой след на предмет его воздыханий. Имс стал еще крупнее, раздался в плечах и груди, словно целыми днями таскал деревья или убирал снег со всех склонов в округе. Стричься он стал короче и отрастил небольшую аккуратную бородку.

Восемь лет без Имса показались ему столетьями без Бэйна. Он запутался и устал.

Зачем он разрешил им остаться?.. Зачем?..

\- Привет, Артур, - мягко протянул Робин, садясь на соседний стул, и тут же схватил стакан с соком, выпил его залпом. – Ты опять под утро вернулся? Ты хоть высыпаешься?

Имс что-то промычал себе под нос. Артур быстро посмотрел на него, оценил собранные на лбу складки морщинок, и тут же перевел взгляд на Робина.

\- Все в порядке. Не стоит за меня волноваться.

\- Я не могу не волноваться, - фыркнул Робин, намазывая тост щедрым слоем джема. – Ты же мой друг. Ты показал мне Силу….

\- Не припомню ничего подобного, - оборвал его Артур.

\- Возможно, - весело согласился Робин, в умных светлых глазах которого проскользнуло понимание. И это еще сильнее разозлило Артура. Его видели насквозь, читали, словно открытую книгу. И кто? Его малыш Робин, тот самый нежный мальчишка, которого он так отчаянно хотел обнять и прижать к груди! Он так соскучился по нему, но не мог позволить себе слабость проявить чувства.

Руки сами собой потянулись к пачке сигарет, но спокойный голос Имса заставил его испуганно замереть:

\- А я думал, что ты не переносишь сигаретный дым. Когда-то давно ты упрекнул меня за простую попытку покурить рядом.

\- Это было давно, - рассеянно ответил Артур, все же закуривая.

\- А давай сходим на пляж, - промурлыкал Робин, заглядывая своими огромными глазищами Артуру в саму душу.

\- Ты хочешь поплавать?

\- Он боится воды, - вмешался Имс, продолжая свои поиски в планшете.

\- Это после того случая, как Сара меня едва не убила, а ты спас, - Робин говорил тихо и проникновенно, все пытался увидеть что-то на лице Артура, но тот равнодушно кивнул в ответ.

\- Мы можем пройтись на яхте.

\- У тебя есть яхта? – охнул Робин. – Настоящая?

\- Нет. Из бумаги, - хмыкнул Имс.

\- Пап!

\- Мне просто интересно, чем ты занимаешься, что у тебя такой шикарный дом, возможность не утруждать себя работой и, как оказалось, яхта? – протянул Имс, отрываясь, наконец, от планшета.

\- Я хорошо поработал за эти восемь лет. Дивиденды кормят меня, - улыбкой Артура можно было колоть лед для дорогого виски.

\- Я хочу пройтись на яхте, - уничтожая отца взглядом, воодушевленно произнес Робин. – Мы можем отправиться сейчас?

\- Можем. Рыбачить любишь?

\- Обожаю! Я, правда, только зимней рыбалкой занимался….

\- Значит, сегодня будешь учиться пользоваться спиннингом. Плавки есть?

Робин зубасто улыбнулся:

\- А шорты подойдут?

Артур, стараясь не смотреть на Имса, кивнул и ушел в спальню. Между лопатками жгло и чесалось от пары тяжелых взглядов.

 

Яхта мирно покачивалась на волнах. День был такой солнечный и жаркий, что Артур выставил сразу три широких зонта, и поставил под них три шезлонга, один из которых моментально облюбовал, потягивая грейпфрутовый сок.

Имс и Робин, немного повозившись со спиннингом, устроились рядышком друг с другом и задумчиво уставились в бирюзовую морскую гладь.

Артур едва не фыркнул, рассматривая их напряженные плечи, обмазанные щедрым слоем солнцезащитного крема, и одинаковые простые черные шорты до колена.

Робин изредка почесывал темную макушку, которую стало нещадно напекать, и Имс, устав от дерганий сына, нацепил ему на голову широкополую шляпу.

Темные очки хорошо маскировали взгляд, и Артур мог, не скрываясь, рассматривать отца и сына.

Робин был худым, нескладным, и выше Имса на полголовы. Имс же, набычившись, представлял собой угрожающую массу из мускулов и татуировок. Артур и не знал никогда, что тело Имса украшали черные рисунки. Они ему шли и идеально дополняли облик. Было в Имсе что-то дикое, первобытное, скрытое под маской сонного взгляда и ленивых редких улыбок.

\- Вот так, - наставлял Имс сына. – А теперь не спеши. Ты должен дразнить рыбу. Да, вот так. Теперь жди, она сама клюнет на наживку.

Робин улыбнулся отцу.

Артур сделал еще один глоток, поставил стакан на деревянный низенький столик, и поднялся с шезлонга.

\- Артур! – тут же воодушевился Робин, теряя интерес к рыбалке.

\- Не буду вас отвлекать, рыбачьте, - хмыкнул он, снимая очки.

Имс равнодушно наблюдал за поплавком, в то время как Артур, потянувшись, прыгнул за борт.

\- Ого! – охнул впечатлительный Робин, во все глаза наблюдая за тем, как Артур загребал воду, наворачивая ленивые круги рядом с яхтой. 

И отец, и сын напряженно наблюдали за гибким, покрытым золотистым загаром телом. Артур то нырял, уходя под воду на несколько минут, то появлялся на поверхности, в окружении белоснежных брызг.

Он запрокидывал голову, показывая шею и островок кадыка, лениво откидывался на спину и позволял течению нести себя, изредка меняя направление гребками рук.

\- Как ты можешь его не любить? – зачарованно шепнул Робин. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты потерял?

\- Хватит, - буркнул Имс, почти съедая взглядом Артура, поднимающегося по металлическим ступенькам лесенки. – Еще хоть одно слово, и мы съезжаем в гостиницу.

\- Я без паспорта, - едко напомнил Робин, наблюдая уже не за Артуром, который потянулся к полотенцу, брошенному на спинку шезлонга, а за отцом.

Имс считал взглядом соленые капли, стекающие по груди и животу Артура, рассматривал черные волоски на его ногах, крепкую задницу с круглыми аппетитными ягодицами.

\- Я же сказал, чтобы ты прекратил, - процедил Имс.

\- А я ничего и не говорил, - развеселился Робин, переводя взгляд на поплавок, словно сейчас это было важнее всего, даже важнее Артура, набросившего на голову полотенце и сушившего волосы.

\- Съедем сегодня же. И без разговоров! – шикнул на сына Имс. – Дома ты будешь наказан.

Робин скривился от слов отца:

\- Какой же ты упрямый.

Имс, закрепив свой спиннинг, ушел за напитками и уже не слышал ворчания сына.

\- Глупый отец, - Робин покосился на Артура. Тот, делая вид, что сушит волосы, поглядывал из-под полотенца на Имса. Такими глазами не принято было смотреть на друзей, врагов или, тем более, малознакомых мужчин. Так смотрели на предмет желания. Таким взглядом тосковали, восхищались, умоляли и любили одновременно.

Наивный Артур дал слабину, и Робин не мог ею не воспользоваться. У него оставался, скорее всего, один-единственный шанс.

Закрепив свой спиннинг рядом со спиннингом отца, Робин стащил с головы шляпу, и, ни секунды не размышляя, перемахнул через ограждение, падая в ужасающую его морскую пучину.

Вода его оглушила. Робин не понимал различий между болью и ее отсутствием, ведь внутри у него все заледенело от страха. Самый важный из инстинктов вопил о том, что надо работать руками и ногами, что надо тянуться к свету, ведь он обязан выжить!

Но разум нашептывал мольбу о том, что надо потерпеть, еще немного подождать, в противном случае все, что он делал до этого момента - напрасно.

Вода была тяжелой. И обжигающей, как восемь лет назад, когда Робин уже умирал в ее объятьях.

Его тянуло ниже, все ниже и ниже, туда, где было темно и страшно. В место, куда райские рыбки не заплывали, уступая эти воды иным существам.

Крепкие руки обхватили Робина за талию в то мгновение, когда глаза, устав различать очертания морских существ, закрылись.

Кто-то вместе с ним вынырнул на поверхность, и злой голос отца кричал сверху:

\- Давай! Давай его мне!

Вначале Робин почувствовал доски палубы под спиной, и отстраненно подумал, какие они теплые, нагретые за день солнечным светом.

\- Хей! Робин! Сын! – звал отец. Его голос срывался от отчаяния, но Робин не мог вымолвить слов, чтобы попросить прощения.

\- Ты не можешь поступать так со мной вновь, - шепнул вдруг Артур, и на лицо Робину закапала морская вода. Ах, да, это же Артур первым отреагировал на его падение, и, да, это его руки вытянули его из пучины. У Артура это заняло всего несколько секунд, а отец и не видел ничего, увлеченный своими делами, поглощенный в свои мысли.

\- Робин! – взвыл отец.

\- Дыши, малыш, дыши, мой мальчик. Дыши же ты! – Артур делал ему массаж сердца. – Ты обещал мне быть сильным! Ты обещал! Ты же обещал! Хоть ты сдержи свое слово!

Робин закашлялся, когда Артур в очередной раз склонился над ним и вдохнул в его рот воздух. Повернувшись на бок, он сплевывал воду и кашлял.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты в порядке? – Имс схватил его в медвежьи объятья и прижал к себе крепко-крепко. Робин почувствовал, как тяжело и быстро стучало сердце отца в груди.

Он хотел извиниться, но вместо этого губы произнесли другие слова:

\- Я знал, что ты нас помнишь. Знал, что ты не потерял память.

Имс изумленно посмотрел на сына, а потом перевел взгляд на Артура. Тот сидел на палубе, мокрый, почти голый, испуганный и бледный. Загар проиграл ужасу, вернул на пару минут прежнюю знакомую снежность кожи.

\- Это правда? – качая в руках сына, спросил Имс. – Ты нас обманул? Но… зачем? Для чего ты это?..

\- Возвращаемся обратно, - резко бросил Артур, прерывая разговор.

\- Артур, неужели?..

\- Я оказался прав, - слабо улыбнулся Робин, закрывая глаза.

 

Имс едва не выронил из рук чашку с кофе, когда увидел, что Артур вернулся не один. После того, как правда открылась, он принял странное даже для самого себя решение: остаться рядом с приютившим их человеком, который обманывал себя и окружающих несколько лет. Но для чего такие жертвы?..

Артур сбежал из-за него, и это не могло не льстить самолюбию Имса. Это приводило в восторг, волновало и будоражило кровь. Имс, словно дикий зверь, почуял чужой страх, и теперь инстинкты вопили вцепиться жертве в бочину и задрать ее до смерти. Вот только Артур и так сбежал смертельно раненый, зализал увечья и кое-как жил с этими шрамами. Кому могла понравиться потрепанная добыча? Но Артур… его побег, его жалкие попытки обмана – все это как вызов. Он храбрился, показывал, как стал силен, скалил зубы, и все прикрывал некогда покусанные бока, дабы не подпустить Имса ближе.

Имс никогда не был скотиной, но пустить Артуру кровь жаждало все его существо. И не интереса ради, чтобы наблюдать, как тот станет трепыхаться, захлебываясь собственной кровью, а лишь для того, чтобы….

Но для чего? Что он хотел этим доказать? Кому именно? Себе или Артуру?

Стрелки часов давно перевалили за два часа ночи. Робин забылся глубоким сном в гостевой комнате, а вот Имсу не спалось, и он спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе кофе. И когда он проходил мимо гостиной, чтобы пройти на террасу и полюбоваться видом ночного залива, то увидел Артура, который вернулся из города.

Артур целовал красивую знойную брюнетку. У женщины были алые губы, и ее помада измазала рот Артура своей краской.

Имса обожгло горячей волной, но не смотреть он не мог. И пошевелиться тоже, чтобы просто исчезнуть, настолько прекрасным было зрелище.

Артур задрал на женщине подол роскошного платья, прижал ее к стенке и схватил под ягодицы. Красавица улыбнулась, оголив белоснежные зубы, и что-то шепнула Артуру на ухо. Тот небрежно повел плечами, и в следующее мгновение Имс услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня, вжикнула молния на брюках, и щелкнул ободок презерватива.

Движения Артура были ритмичными, быстрыми, полными немого обожания своей партнерши.

Женщина стонала в ответ на каждый толчок, кривила рот и закатывала глаза. Она цеплялась пальцами за плечо Артура, и Имс отстранено заметил, что ее короткие ногти были выкрашены в черный цвет.

Артур подхватил ее крепче, наградил прекрасный рот коротким поцелуем, а потом взял такой темп, что красавица стала захлебываться криками.

\- Веселитесь без меня? – с террасы в гостиную зашел высокий светловолосый мужчина в дорогом смокинге. – Я же просил подождать.

Артур на секунду замер, посмотрел на гостя и криво ухмыльнулся:

\- Присоединяйся.

Имс не сразу увидел, что гость сжимал в руке бокал с шампанским. Осушив его одним глотком, он разделся и, шурша упаковкой из-под презерватива, бросил:

\- Хочу начать, как обычно.

Артур послушно отпустил красавицу, уложил ее на пол, стащил с себя брюки вместе с бельем, и устроился между ее ног.

Женщина облизнулась:

\- А ты шалун. Знаешь же….

Но в следующее мгновение она задохнулась, почувствовав, как в нее проник член Артура.

\- … что за нами наблюдают….

Незнакомец устроился позади Артура. И Имс едва язык себе не прокусил, наблюдая за тем, как тот стал медленно проталкиваться в тело Артура.

\- А ты хорошо себя подготовил, - хмыкнул полуночный гость, шлепая Артура по ягодице. – За это я и люблю твой зад.

\- Заткнись и двигайся! – огрызнулся тот.

Пальцы Имса с силой сжали чашку. Фарфор треснул, и ладонь ошпарил кипяток, кожа впитала аромат свежего кофе.

\- Да, так! Да, сильнее же! – хрипел Артур, и женщина подвывала ему на одной высокой ноте, когда вся троица стала двигаться синхронно, смежно, словно единый механизм.  

Имс с трудом заставил себя оторваться от созерцания этой постыдной сцены. А что он хотел? Чтобы нежный Артур, которого он при любом удобном случае макал лицом в грязь, ждал его вечность? Он и так ждал тысячелетия, а тут… не смог подождать каких-то восемь лет, пока у Имса не проснется чертов интерес!

Он сам виноват. И Имс это прекрасно понимал, но злиться из-за этого не мог перестать. Он чувствовал себя… преданным? Несчастным? Обманутым?

Болван.

\- Болван, - в сердцах бросил он самому себе и поспешил вернуться в спальню. Но на верхних ступеньках лестницы сидел Робин. Сын был задумчив и печален, слышал каждый вздох и стон, разлетающийся по дому.

\- Марш в постель! – прошипел Имс, у которого горело лицо, уши, шея, грудь. Стыд добрался до сердца и выжег его.

\- Ты опоздал.  

\- Марш. В. Постель! – тихо прорычал Имс.

Робин грустно улыбнулся ему и исполнил приказ. Он шел впереди отца, понурив кудрявую голову. Взявшись за ручку двери, Робин буркнул в дверь своей спальни:

\- Я сделал все, что было в моих силах. На большее я не способен. А ты?

Вздохнув, сын скрылся в комнате, оставив Имса переваривать услышанное. Ошпаренная ладонь горела так же сильно, как и затылок. Вот только жар от него спускался к пояснице волной холода.

 

Джей был недоволен. Он смотрел на Люка, который бродил по кухне, расставляя тарелки и раскладывая столовые приборы.

\- Хватит дуться.

\- Я не дуюсь, - спокойно ответил Джей, не спуская тяжелого взгляда со своего любовника. Люк не любил, когда Джей злился и буквально наизнанку его выворачивал, накручивая внутренности на ту самую вилку, которую он только что положил на салфетку.

\- Тогда почему ты пыхтишь, как чайник на плите? Кстати, ты к ней ближе, сними чайник, он уже кипит.

Джей взял прихватку, снял чайник и с грохотом поставил его на деревянную подставку.

\- Выкладывай, - Люк всегда сдавался первым.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие. Не надо было отпускать Имса одного.

\- Робин его сын, - фыркнул Люк, раскладывая по тарелкам аппетитный стейк и ломтики картошки. – Естественно, что Имс уехал за ним.

\- Нам надо было ехать вместе с ним, - Джей нахмурился. Он задумчиво крутил в руках прихватку, пытаясь разорвать ее на составляющие лоскутки.

\- Садись ужинать.

\- А если с Робином что-то случится?

Люк устало покачал головой, подошел к Джею и забрал у него прихватку. Джей уткнулся лицом в живот Люка и вздохнул тяжело и обреченно.

\- Я знаю, как сильно ты любишь и переживаешь за этого мальчишку, - сильная рука гладила Джея по волнистым волосам. – Но Имс его отец.

Обиженное сопение было лучшим ответом.

Люк усмехнулся:

\- Все будет хорошо.

Джей вцепился в футболку Люка, прижался как можно ближе и закрыл глаза. Иногда ему снились кошмары о том, что он так и не спас Робина. И синее холодное тело мальчишки затянула глубина.

В этих ночных кошмарах Робин смотрел ему в душу огромными пустыми глазами, в которых навечно застыло осуждение. Иногда окоченение оставляло его губы, и изо рта мертвого мальчишки выплывала рыбешка, но ее тут же хватали цепкие водоросли и утаскивали обратно. Робин щелкал зубами, проглатывая и рыбку, и водоросли, и улыбался.

Джей тянулся к Робину, но, сколько бы он не плыл, ни на йоту не приближался к намеченной цели. Его самого вытаскивали на поверхность, а Робин навечно оставался закованным в лед и холод.

\- Я по нему соскучился.

\- Знаю. Но….

\- У него есть отец, я в курсе, - фыркнул Джей, задрал голову и вытянул губы, требуя ласки.

Но Люк так и не успел его поцеловать. На столике вдруг ожил мобильник, и Джей резко передумал обмениваться нежностями.

Люк закатил глаза, но не стал обижаться, ведь эту мелодию Джей установил на номер Робина.

\- Привет, котенок. Ну и заставил ты нас поволноваться. Почему не отвечал на мои сообщения? – Джей, прищурив свои хитрые глаза, недолго посмотрел на Люка, одиноко уплетающего стейк, потрепал его по затылку и наградил легким поцелуем в шею. – И как дела? Загораешь?

Робин что-то ответил, и это короткое предложение заставило Джея пораженно замереть:

\- Я понял. А у тебя все хорошо? Да. Котенок, проверяй хоть иногда почту. Угу. И я тебя. Пока.

Джей бросил трубку на стол:

\- Ой, вот только не так на меня смотреть! Он же ребенок!

\- Хочу и ревную. Ты со мной никогда так не разговариваешь.

\- С тобой я делаю другие вещи, которые никогда бы не стал делать с кем-либо другим! – огрызнулся Джей. – Хватит глупить!

Люк схватил нож и принялся яростно разрезать стейк. Он понимал, как глупо выглядела его вспышка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Иногда он боялся, что кто-нибудь посмотрит на его Джея так же жадно, как он сам на него смотрит. И что ему потом делать, если Джей уйдет?..

\- Бред, - буркнул Люк.

\- Что? – объект его тяжелых дум не услышал. – Что ты сказал?

\- Ничего. Как дела у Робина?

\- Загорает.

\- Слушай, ты чего-то не договариваешь. Когда он позвонил в первый раз, ты едва ли не до потолка прыгал от радости, узнав, что все в порядке! А тут само спокойствие, а ведь отправил ему не меньше десятка сообщений!

\- Артур все помнит.

Люк выронил вилку.

\- Он все помнит. И никогда не забывал. Артур сбежал от нас.

\- Не вздумай говорить Ганнибалу и Мо.

\- Я похож на сумасшедшего? – Джей опустился на стул напротив Люка, тоскливо посмотрел на свой стейк. – Что будем делать?

\- Для начала поедим, - Люк нахмурился. – А там видно будет.

 

\- Можешь уже не мяться на пороге и зайти, милый, - протянула красавица, доставая из раскрытой пачки сигарету.

Робин робко зашел на кухню и несмело посмотрел на женщину. Та уже успела накрасить губы яркой помадой и теперь улыбалась красивым алым ртом.

\- Меня зовут Ева, - представилась она. – А как твое имя, милый?

\- Робин.

\- Ты голодный? – она закурила, на фильтре сигареты остался след от помады. – Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе сэндвич?

\- Не надо, я только сок возьму.

\- Вот тебе еще яблочко, - Ева бросила Робину красный плод, и Робин ловко поймал его. – Ох, потрясающая реакция! Какой молодой и юркий!

Робин тут же залился краской смущения – еще никогда взрослые красивые женщины не говорили с ним о таком.

\- Не стесняйся, глупышка! – она засмеялась, и смех ее был нежным.

\- А где… тот….

\- Ты про Алекса? О, он уехал еще на рассвете, можешь не беспокоиться, он никогда не остается до утра.

\- Так это у вас с Артуром…. Вы с ним…. У вас… связь?

Ева засмеялась:

\- Какой же ты очаровательный малыш, - она глубоко затянулась. Серый пепел едва не осыпался, но Робин вовремя подвинул пепельницу.

На кухню зашел Имс. Робин мельком глянул в сторону отца и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Вид у родителя был отвратительный: помятый, со всклокоченными волосами, под глазами залегли синяки, и свежая щетина во все лицо.

\- Доброе утро, - неприветливо буркнул Имс, протискиваясь бочком к кофеварке, - не обращайте на меня внимания.

Умные холодные глаза Евы быстро оценили Имса. Красавица сделала выводы и лживо улыбнулась, продолжила свой рассказ:

\- У нас нет связи. Можно сказать, что у нас сугубо плотские отношения.

\- Завтракать будешь? – спросил Имс у сына.

\- Буду, - незамедлительно ответил тот, увидев в руках отца упаковку с яйцами и хлеб.

\- А Вы?..

Тон у Имса был надменным, что не укрылось от внимания умненькой Евы. Она ослепительно ему улыбнулась, выдыхая сигаретный дымок:

\- Я сыта. Благодарю.

\- А как вы познакомились? – видимо, в прошлой жизни Робин был клещом.

\- Мы случайно столкнулись в Париже. У меня было разбито сердце, он лечил свои раны. На этом и сошлись, - Ева затушила сигарету, и тут же закурила новую. – В ту ночь мы просто пили в лобби отеля. Знаешь, милый, до самого утра пили дорогой виски, и просто молчали. Он и я. Утром мы так же молча, не сказав друг другу ни слова, ушли каждый в свой номер.

\- А потом? – Робин глянул в спину отца. Напряжен и собран. И кончики ушей слегка покраснели – выдавали стыд за то, что приходилось подслушивать подобным образом.

\- Я нашла его в Берлине. Мы вновь пили. Всю ночь, но на этот раз разговаривали, - Ева затянулась. – Я была его первой женщиной. А ты еще девственник, милый?

Робин покосился на отца. Тот всем своим видом показывал, что увлечен приготовлением гренок. И из-за шкворчания на сковороде и шума кофемашины он не слышал ни слова.

Ева ухмыльнулась, прочитав ответ по вспыхнувшим румянцем щекам Робина.

\- Мы вместе около трех лет. Хотя, это я рядом с ним, а вот Артур мыслями и телом всегда где-то далеко, - она затушила вторую сигарету. – Вот только я не могу понять, почему он до сих пор любит человека, которому он абсолютно безразличен?

Имс поставил перед сыном тарелку с гренками.

\- Что же в вас такого, из-за чего Артур сходит с ума? – Ева схватила Имса за руку. Хватка у нее была на удивление цепкой и крепкой для такой хрупкой женщины. – Чем вы его околдовали? Среднестатистический мужик, переживающий кризис среднего возраста.

\- Кофе хотите? – буднично поинтересовался Имс.

\- Отдайте его мне, - глаза у Евы горели, как у кошки в ночи. – Я могу делить его с Алексом, но не с вами! Вы с ним постоянно! Он даже во сне вас зовет!

\- С сахаром, молоком или просто черный? - буркнул Имс, не обращая внимания на то, что короткие ногти Евы царапали кожу.

\- Вам же он без надобности, Имс, - она улыбнулась.

\- Я попрошу впредь не курить при моем сыне, - Имс забрал пепельницу, а крышку у пачки сигарет аккуратно закрыл, подвинул ее ближе к гостье. – Так что на счет кофе?

\- Доброе утро, - на кухню зашел Артур. – Можно мне кофе?

Робин моментально почувствовал напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе. Ева, деловито постукивая пачкой по столу, сверлила спину Имса тяжелым взглядом. Артур зевал и все никак не мог проснуться, рассеянно пытался пригладить всклокоченные волосы и иногда чесал шею со следами красных отметин.

Робин наивно подумал, что это укусы насекомых, но, заметив кровоподтек и след от укуса, побагровел и уставился на руки Евы.

\- Ты завтракала? – любезно спросил Артур.

\- Нет, я не голодна, - отозвалась она, не спуская взгляда с Имса, который закончил с кофе и поставил перед Артуром чашку – малая плата за гостеприимство хозяина.

\- Тебе вызвать такси?

\- Не надо меня гнать, милый, - усмехнулась Ева.

\- И не думал, - Артур сделал глоток из своей чашки. – Хочешь остаться?

Ева улыбнулась:

\- Вынуждена отказаться. Я не так давно поправила макияж. Если останусь, то всем моим усилиям грош цена.

\- Я уже вызвал такси для твоей гостьи, - встрял в разговор Имс. – Вы же не против? – любезно поинтересовался он у Евы.

\- Абсолютно, - ответила Ева, награждая Имса улыбкой, полной яда. – Рада была познакомиться, Имс.

\- Взаимно, - буркнул тот, всем своим видом показывая, как ему неприятна женщина Артура.

\- Малыш, вот мой номер, позвони мне как-нибудь, выпьем по чашке чая, - промурлыкала Ева, протягивая Робину визитку. Мальчишка ей действительно понравился. Было в нем что-то такое, что незримо напоминало Артура.

Робин быстро забрал визитку и спрятал ее в кармане шорт:

\- Спасибо.

\- Позвони мне, милый, - обращаясь уже к Артуру, шепнула она. Перегнувшись через столик, Ева нежно поцеловала его в щеку, оставив на ней след помады. – Провожать не стоит, я знаю, где выход.  

На кухне повисла гнетущая тишина, едва за гостьей захлопнулась входная дверь. Робин подавленно молчал, так как не знал, что надо говорить в подобных ситуациях. Артур лениво цедил кофе, зевал и крутил в руке пачку сигарет, забытую Евой. А Имс рассеянно мыл посуду. Тер губкой посуду, наблюдая за тем, как по кристально чистой поверхности стекала вода вперемешку с мыльной пеной.

\- У вас есть на сегодня планы? – зевнув, поинтересовался Артур.

\- Мне нужно съездить в посольство. Это займет несколько часов.

\- В таком случае мы с Робином заскочим в супермаркет, а потом проведем остаток дня в бассейне.

\- Но я не умею плавать, - погрустнел Робин.

\- Это мы и будем исправлять, - улыбнулся Артур, сверкая белозубой улыбкой и следом чужого поцелуя на щеке.  

Имс закрыл кран с водой. Пена медленно стекала в водопровод, как и остатки его самообладания.

 

Артур искренне надеялся, что у него получится, но ночь, проведенная с Евой и Алексом, еще сильнее усугубила и без того шаткое положение.

Имс стал молчаливее, замкнулся в себе, словно что-то просчитывая наперед, и сверлил его взглядом – Артур готов был поклясться, что еще минута, и этот взгляд станет стекать с его плеч липкой темной патокой.

Артур чувствовал, что сам себя загонял в угол. Он сам повинен в ситуации, сложившейся на текущий момент.

Сглупил.

Струсил и сам же наломал дров. Если бы он немного потерпел, пересилил себя, то, возможно, не раскрыл бы все карты перед Имсом и Робином. И не бился бы сейчас рыбой об лед сложившихся обстоятельств.

Робин продолжал плескаться в бассейне. Первые полчаса Артур уговаривал его зайти в воду, а потом еще час учил держаться на плаву.

Робин боялся, цеплялся за него и все намеревался уйти на дно, хотя Артур выбрал достаточно мелкое место в своем бассейне.

\- Молодец, - спустя сорок минут трепыханий, похвалил его Артур. Нацепив на Робина нарукавники, он забрался в шезлонг и наблюдал за несмелыми попытками мальчишки оттуда.

Осторожно, несмело, с надеждой и упорством, Робин учился бороться со своим страхом.

\- Хочешь, вечером разожжем костер на берегу? – спросил Артур, с нежностью рассматривая темноволосый затылок Робина.

\- А можно? Нас за это не накажут? – он подплыл к бортику.

\- Эта часть пляжа принадлежит мне, - фыркнул Артур. – И еще я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - улыбнулся Робин. Но улыбка быстро сползла с его губ, он моментально как-то весь съежился. Подтянувшись, он забрался на край бассейна и стал снимать нарукавники.

\- В чем дело? У тебя что-то болит? – забеспокоился Артур.

\- Ты сейчас совсем, как папа, - не оборачиваясь, поделился мыслями Робин. – Стоит мне о чем-то задуматься, резко прервав разговор, он тут же спрашивает, не заболел ли я.

Артур смолчал.

\- В этом вы с папой похожи, - плечи у мальчишки поникли. – Скажи, ты сделал это нарочно?

\- Робин….

\- Ты еще любишь папу? – он посмотрел на Артура через плечо. Слишком взрослый для своих лет. – Он все еще твой герой?

\- Ты зря затеял этот разговор. Он ни к чему не приведет, - Артур поднялся на ноги, взял полотенце и набросил его на плечи Робина. – У нас с твоим отцом никогда ничего не было и не будет. И это правильно.

\- Почему это правильно? Кто так сказал? – Робин принялся крутить нарукавник. – Кто так решил?

\- Мы оба, - Артур ласково погладил мальчишку по голове. – Так лучше для нас всех.

\- Он зовет тебя во сне, - буркнул Робин, решив играть ва-банк. Если его отец топчется на месте, не решаясь на отчаянную попытку, то он сделает это за него. – Часто зовет.

\- Я знаю.

Робин задрал голову и взглянул на него с такой надеждой, что Артур возненавидел себя за те слова, что произнес следом:

\- Нужно уметь отпускать.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - заупрямился Робин. – Ты любишь моего папу? Любишь же?

\- По дороге домой я купил йогурт и немного фруктов, - Имс вернулся из посольства и сразу же пошел к бассейну.

\- Нет, - не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, ответил Артур, посмотрев на ничего не подозревающего Имса. – Уже не люблю.

 

Поленья и ветки приятно трещали, съедаемые прожорливым огнем. Имс регулярно подкидывал пищу костру, чтобы тот не утихал.

На берегу было спокойно и тихо, только звуки костра и шепот океана нарушали тишину.

Робин взял из вороха хвороста длинную палку и принялся лениво ковыряться в костре, подталкивая угольки и полешки в самое сердце огня:

\- А ты когда-нибудь хотел вернуться в открытый космос?

\- Думал, - ответил Артур, откидываясь на спину. Он заложил руки за голову, и взглянул в небо. Ночь только-только вступила в свои права, расшивая купол над их головами кристаллами звезд. – Но я не вернусь туда.

\- Почему? – вяло спросил Робин.

\- Ну, начнем с того, что у меня нет корабля, а путешествовать в открытом космосе, даже обладая Силой, невозможно.

\- А позвать кого-нибудь? Ну, чтобы у них был корабль, - Робин ткнул полешко сильнее.

Артур засмеялся:

\- Мне некого звать. Все, что мне дорого - здесь, на Земле. Да и неизвестно, кто именно прилетит на мой зов, - он помолчал. – В космосе воцарился мир. Он еще хрупок и ненадежен, но с возвращением Силы все те, кто боялся или вел борьбу в одиночку, встали на его защиту. Я знаю, теперь там все будет хорошо, и моя помощь больше не потребуется.

\- Но там же красиво, - Робин покосился на отца. Имс хранил гробовое молчание, даже не смотрел в их сторону.

\- Космос красив, но в отдельных своих проявлениях, - задумчиво ответил Артур, наблюдая за хороводом ночных светил. Бриллиантов на черном покрывале становилось все больше и больше. – По большей части это просто тьма. Молчаливая, пустая мгла.

\- А как же звезды? Туманности и планеты? – вскинулся Робин, который устал грустить. – Астероиды и кометы?

\- Космос велик…. Я сейчас покажу.

Артур вдруг быстро вскинулся на ноги и поспешил к краю берега, зашел в воду по щиколотки:

\- Когда-то давным-давно, был один юноша, - прошептал Артур. – В нем была Сила. Она просто жила и клубилась в нем, не имея возможности найти выход. Это были темные времена, злые, наполненные ароматами крови и жестокости. Этот юноша был прекрасен. И он был нужен тому времени. Тогда-то я и убедился, что Сила давно расчертила для нас собственную карту звездного неба, чтобы каждый человек нашел на ней свою путеводную звезду.

Артур сделал шаг, второй, третий, и Имс от неожиданности выронил полено, которое хотел бросить в костер – Артур ходил по воде.

\- Я помог ему совладать с Силой. Помог открыть ее, свыкнуться с ней, слиться с ней. Он был единым целым с ней. Ах, какие же потрясающие вещи он мог делать, и каждое его деяние можно было назвать не иначе, как чудом!

Артур, в подвернутых брюках, в белоснежной рубашке, распахнутой до середины груди, медленно бродил по полотну океана, который затих, прирученный, покорный.

\- Мы однажды так же бродили с ним. Я помню эту прогулку, - Артур улыбнулся. – Он знал, что с ним будет, знал, но все равно вел со мной беседы под луной. Он, человек великой Силы, и я, тот, в ком Сила была запечатана.

Артур запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза и тоскливо свел брови:

\- Идите. Не бойтесь.

Робин рванул к Артуру первым. Он не колебался ни минуты, смело ступая по воде, и та только расходилась недовольными кругами под подошвами его кед.

\- Имс, - мягко позвал Артур.

И того буквально потянуло на этот нежный ласковый зов.

За спиной Артура расцветали яркими цветами скопления разноцветного газа далеких туманностей. Иногда они накатывали волнами, порой принимали причудливые формы или просто обтекали яркие искры белых звезд.

\- Таким может быть космос, - поделился Артур. – Или таким.

Туманности исчезли, и их место заняли огромные планеты, которые теснили своими пузатыми орбитами мелкие спутники – вечных заложников чужого притяжения.

Планеты, как разноцветные камешки, с разнообразными узорами на поверхности, сменяли друг друга. Вот мимо одной пронеслась комета, а другую обошло стороной скопление астероидов. Другое же космическое тело галактические странники не пожалели - усыпанная кратерами поверхность планеты была мертва после столкновения с нежданными гостями.

\- Красиво, - восторженно прошептал Имс, когда рядом с ним прошла армада космических военных кораблей. За штурвалом главного корабля кто-то неизвестный отдал приказ, и смертоносные лучи испепелили планету, стоящую на пути захватчиков. – И ужасно.

Робин совсем забыл про взрослых – он уже бегал по воде, пытаясь во всех деталях, со всех сторон рассмотреть ту или иную звезду, потрогать каждую планету.

\- А вот это супернова, - видя интерес Имса, с трепетом поделился Артур, показывая новую картину, - или Сверхновая звезда. Смотри.

Имса буквально поглотило. Вспышка небывалой, немыслимой энергии прошла сквозь него – фантом не причинил ему вреда.

\- Когда большая звезда отживает свой срок – приходит время умирать. Её ядро взрывается, и поток Силы рассыпается в космическом пространстве.

Разноцветный порошок миллиардов частиц старой жизни мерцал вспышками энергии. Эти искры кружили вокруг сильного белого ядра, тянулись к нему, влекомые невидимыми нитями – хоровод газа, энергии, камня и тумана.

И центром этой небольшой вселенной было ядро слепящего света.

Имс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться танцующих вокруг крупиц разноцветного света, и отстранено понял, что в центре этого ядра стоял он сам, а за пеленой облаков газа за ним наблюдал Артур.

\- Я видел рождение и смерть сверхновых звезд тысячи раз, - произнес Артур. Робин, завороженный зрелищем, осторожно приблизился к нему и, приоткрыв от изумления рот, во все глаза рассматривал поток света, циркулирующий вокруг отца. – Сила показывала мне эту смерть и последующее после нее рождение в моих снах. Это эволюция. Это страшно, красиво и необходимо для всего космоса, ведь это развитие.

\- Потрясающе, - прохрипел Робин. – Господи, как же это… черт возьми, потрясно!

\- Робин Джон Блэйк! Не смей выражаться, - одернул сына Имс, который сам с трудом сдерживал восторг.

\- Пап! – Робин вцепился пальцами в свои волосы и от волнения дернул себя за темные кудри. – Пап! Я буду поступать на факультет астрофизики!

\- Космические ангелы, - усмехнулся Артур. – Ангелы света. Я привык так их называть, в этом есть что-то… романтическое, не находите?

\- И это говорит человек, который спокойно разгуливает по воде и показывает, как взрываются звезды. Да, в этом есть что-то романтическое. Думаю, надо пустить задним фоном грустную мелодию, - фыркнул Имс, покидая источник счета. Но едва он вышел из него, свет тут же погас, и миллиарды танцующих искр разом рухнули на поверхность воды, с шипением погаснув.

Артур положил руку на плечо Робина, который зачарованно рассматривал звездочки, умирающие под ногами его отца, и устало улыбнулся Имсу:

\- Это был долгий день. Вернемся домой?

\- А папа умеет играть на гитаре. В следующий раз он может нам сыграть у костра, - Робин, как любой подросток, получив дозу адреналина, теперь просто не мог устоять на месте, он хотел, чтобы волшебство ночи продолжалось.

\- Возможно, - неопределенно ответил Артур.

\- Ты устал? – Имс не только не ожидал, что задаст этот вопрос Артуру, но и не думал, что коснется его руки. Артура словно кипятком ошпарило. Он недовольно дернулся, уходя от прикосновения.

\- Мм? Да…. Да-да, я устал. Я хочу отдохнуть. Мне нужен сон. Я… да, - нервно озираясь по сторонам, бросил Артур. Он потянул за собой Робина, все еще глазеющего на водную гладь под своими ногами. – Надо затушить костер. Вы… ужинайте без меня.

\- Ты снова уезжаешь? – напрягся Имс, идя за сыном и Артуром след в след.

\- Нет. Устал. Я. Устал, - четко и достаточно резко отозвался Артур.

Имс заметил, что он весь как ивовая веточка – напряжен до предела, и только сила духа не дает этой согнутой иссохшей ветке с хрустом сломаться.  

\- Пап! Как вернемся домой, надо будет найти лучший Университет! С лучшим факультетом астрофизики! Я туда поступлю! Обязательно поступлю! И у меня будет стипендия! – не унимался Робин, не понимающий, что именно происходило в мире взрослых, пока он в своем мире ребенка определял собственное будущее. – Мне нужно попасть в НАСА! Артур! Артур! Ты же мне все-все расскажешь, что знаешь про космос? Я только память на телефоне освобожу, и мы будем записывать лекции. Хорошо? Черт! Там музыки же полно…. Ладно! Удалю! Артур, а ты приезжай к нам домой, а? Артур!..

Имс положил руку на плечо сына и несильно сжал пальцы, заставляя Робина угомониться. Тот глянул на отца недовольно, но потом быстро смекнул ситуацию, посмотрел на утомленного Артура и замолк.

\- Поедим завтра мороженого? – спросил Имс у них обоих.

Робин и Артур синхронно кивнули, предпочитая не отвечать на простой с виду вопрос.

 

Бюрократическая волокита занимала все больше и больше времени, и Имс вынужден был уезжать в посольство ранним утром, чтобы успеть закончить с бесконечными бумагами, звонками, объяснениями и переговорами к обеду.

Возвращаясь, он заставал сына плещущимся в бассейне – за последние несколько дней он стал увереннее держаться на воде, а вскоре совсем отказался от нарукавников и жилета.

Артур в это время либо спал, закрывшись в своей спальне, или что-то задумчиво просматривал в ноутбуке, щелкая мышкой или изредка набирая короткие сообщения. Он бродил с ноутбуком по всему дому, делая короткие остановки на кухне, в гостиной, столовой или под зонтиком на шезлонге.

Имс старался не подсматривать, но любопытство все же взяло верх, и он пару раз позволил себе заглянуть через плечо Артура, но ничего, кроме ряда цифр и множества аналитических данных, не увидел.

\- В посольстве я услышал от одного из американцев, что здесь хорошие сплавы, - накладывая сыну в тарелку салат, словно между прочим произнес Имс. – Не для тебя, молодой человек, пока не для тебя, - сразу же останавливая поток вопросов Робина, сообщил он.

Робин скривил губы и принялся ковыряться вилкой в своей тарелке. Он сильно загорел, казалось, стал шире в плечах и еще немного вытянулся.

\- Почему же? – Артур хмыкнул, отодвинул от себя тарелку и достал пачку сигарет, но курить не стал, просто положил ее перед собой. – Он может сплавиться с тобой. В лодке будет опытный инструктор, вы будете в жилетах и шлемах. К тому же, можно выбрать спокойную реку, без бесконечных порогов и с относительно спокойным течением.

\- Ты не хочешь с нами? – спросил Имс.

Робин едва не выронил вилку, а у Артура дрогнула рука.

\- Я позволю ему сплавляться, если ты будешь рядом, - усмехнулся Имс. – Когда дело касается моего сына и его занятий в воде, я могу доверять только тебе.

Артур изменился в лице:

\- Я не….

\- Я хочу сплавиться! Это же так круто! – Робин уставился на Артура огромными молящими глазами. – Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Можно мне сплавиться с вами? Я очень-очень-очень хочу! Ну, пожалуйста, Артурррр!..

Имс подло улыбался.

Артур нервно облизнулся – на губах остался влажный след, и от этой картины Имса бросило в жар. Вроде, ничего особенного - просто Артур, просто привычный и такой постоянный, но уже другой, сломанный им и такой манящий.

\- Таким глазам не отказывают, - коварству Имса можно было бы позавидовать, и Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

 

Робин расстегнул застежку и снял шлем. День уже близился к своему завершению, и все участники сплава благодарили инструктора и друг друга за это небольшое приключение.

Имс о чем-то негромко переговаривался с сыном, что-то объясняя ему. Робин кивал и иногда покачивался от усталости.

\- Хватит. Он же тебя не слушает, - Артур подошел к ним и положил руку на плечо Имса. – Он на ногах едва держится.

\- Со мной все нормально, - пробурчал Робин, глаза которого предательски закрывались.

\- Давай-ка до машины, дружок, - фыркнул Артур, убирая руку с плеча Имса и уводя Робина к парковке.

Имс посмотрел им вслед и рассеянно коснулся того места, где еще совсем недавно его касался Артур. Это прикосновение обожгло даже через одежду.

Путь обратно занял не более часа. Естественно, Робин заснул в машине, и Имсу пришлось его будить. Сын широко зевнул, когда Артур припарковал автомобиль около дома – мерное покачивание и прохладный ветерок, врывающийся в салон из открытых окон, исчезли, и Робин резко распахнул глаза.

\- Приехали, да?

\- Да, - отозвался отец, открывая пассажирскую дверцу. – На выход. Вещи не забудь.

\- Хорошо, - Робин вновь зевнул, с трудом выбрался из машины и тут же проснулся, вдохнув прохладу ночного воздуха.

Пока Имс и Артур вытаскивали из багажника вещи, Робин задрал голову и уставился в небо. Оно было таким ясным и таким близким, что у него от неожиданности заслезились глаза.

У них дома небо тоже красивое, но звезды другие, и он почти все их рассмотрел из своего окна.

\- Не хочешь нам помочь? – Имс бросил сыну рюкзак с его вещами. Робин, надо отдать ему должное, перехватил его, прижал к себе, но при этом даже глазом не моргнул, продолжая зачарованно рассматривать звезды.

\- Красиво, правда? – Артур укоризненно посмотрел на Имса и закрыл багажник, щелкнул по кнопке брелока, и машина покорно мигнула фарами.

\- Очень. Здесь звезды не такие яркие, как дома, но они уникальны. Артур, ты скучаешь по нашим звездам?

\- Скучаю, - быстро и просто ответил он. Ему вдруг стало так просто и легко говорить о своих чувствах. – Я тоскую по ним. С ними было легко говорить по ночам, когда я выходил покурить.

\- Не хочешь вернуться? – Имс перетащил вещи на крыльцо. – Все будут рады тебя видеть. Если не думаешь оставаться, хотя бы просто навестить своих братьев. Они скучают.

\- Я дал им свободу, - фыркнул Артур. – От себя. Чтобы они стали по-настоящему свободными. Их раса всегда от кого-то зависела, а с моим уходом они должны были почувствовать, что значит жить. Это справедливо.

\- Это жестоко, - оборвал его Имс. – Они тебя любят.

\- Они от меня зависят. До тех пор, пока я буду рядом, они не смогут следовать собственному пути.

\- А какая она? – спросил Робин. – Их раса? Какие они?

\- Безжалостные убийцы. Рабы и безнадежные мечтатели, - улыбнулся Артур. – Они сражаются на аренах под свист публики и отчаянно стараются выжить, держать друг друга.

Робин от удивления приоткрыл рот.

\- Их сила сравнима разве что с их верой, - Артур на мгновение закрыл глаза. – Даже Бэйн опасался их.

\- Бэйн, - Имс попробовал это имя на вкус. Тень этого человека долгое время преследовала его, заставляя выворачивать наизнанку самые гнилые его качества. – Какой он?

На щеке Артура дернулся мускул.

\- Покажи мне его. 

\- Нет!

\- Покажи мне, - ровно, но твердо приказал Имс. – Я хочу видеть.

Робин прижал к себе рюкзак, опасливо переводил взгляд с отца на Артура и обратно.

\- Как знаешь, - покорно ответил Артур, вдруг ощутив всю бренность бытия. Он так устал от этого мира. Быть может, лучшим решением было бы заснуть, вновь погрузиться в тысячелетний сон, остановить стук своего сердца, чтобы то не слышало, как рождались и погибали времена и люди.

Артур нервно коснулся своей шеи, быстро глянул в сторону Имса, но тот терпеливо ждал, так что Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как воскресить из памяти образ Бэйна.

Перед ними предстал здоровенный лысый мужик в маске-респираторе. Мужик устало смотрел прямо перед собой. Было что-то такое в его взгляде, отчего у Имса мурашки побежали по коже. Все всякого сомнения – это был он, но крупнее, сильнее, опаснее.

Бэйн был одет в темные штаны и жилет с множеством карманов, по которым были распиханы боеприпасы.

\- Ничего себе! – восхитился бесхитростный и открытый Робин, едва ли не прыгая вокруг образа Бэйна. – Пап! Это же ты! Действительно ты!

Бэйн вдруг перестал смотреть в одну точку, а резко перевел взгляд на Имса. Глаза были безжалостные, полные неприкрытой ненависти и старых обид. А потом Бэйн увидел Артура. И эта жестокость вдруг смягчилась, в светлых глазах расцвела нежность, которая никак не вязалась с обликом мрачного мужика.

\- Таким я его запомнил, - подвел итог Артур, идя к Бэйну и… проходя сквозь него. – Пойдемте в дом, я голоден. И устал.

Образ Бэйна еще пару секунд смотрел в спину Артура, а затем протяжно вздохнул в свою маску и исчез.  

\- Пап, - тихо позвал Робин, вцепившись в край футболки Имса. – Знаешь, иногда ты так же смотришь. Словно убить готов.

\- Давай в дом. Ужинать и спать, и чтобы без разговоров.

Робин, как и подобает подростку, которого удивляла глупость взрослых, драматично закатил глаза, но приказ поспешил исполнить.

Имс, потоптавшись еще немного на пороге, подхватил вещи и поспешил за сыном.

Ночь выдалась на удивление душной. Имс долго крутился в постели, то взбивая подушку, то разглаживая или, наоборот, скручивая простыни в тугой канат. Понимая, что в такой духоте заснуть он не в состоянии, он потянулся к пульту от кондиционера, но в самый последний момент передумал, схватил пачку с сигаретами и поспешил спуститься на улицу. Он не знал, что именно заставило его покинуть спальню, вот только курить Имс вышел не на террасу, а обогнул дом и изумленно замер в тени. В центре небольшой лужайки были установлены качели, на которых лениво покачивался Артур.

Задрав голову, он рассматривал звездное небо и что-то едва слышно напевал себе под нос.

\- Не спится? – прерывая грустную нежную песню, спросил Артур.

\- Жарко, - ответил Имс, закуривая.

\- Кондиционер сломался? – лениво спросил Артур. Теперь он качался еще медленнее, отталкиваясь одной ногой. Цепи, на которых была закреплена деревянная широкая дощечка, тихо скрипели в такт движениям Артура.  

 - Нет. Захотел покурить.

\- Робин спит?

\- Да. Умаялся.

\- Он вырос хорошим мальчиком, - улыбнулся Артур. Кажется, они впервые за это время так спокойно разговаривали друг с другом. Робин всегда болтался где-то рядом и преимущественно именно он занимал все время и внимание Артура, оставляя Имсу возможность беспомощно наблюдать со стороны. – Жаль, что ты не завел еще детей. Из тебя вышел замечательный отец.

\- Мне этого-то оболтуса на ноги поставить надо, а ты говоришь еще дети, - Имс затянулся. Их разделяло не больше десяти ярдов. И пока что обоих устраивало это безопасное расстояние друг от друга – невидимая граница комфорта и спокойствия. – К тому же я не хочу больше детей.

\- А что так? Не нашел себе женщину по вкусу?

У Артура был острый язык – оттачивал навыки все эти годы, ведь нападать куда проще, чем держать оборону. Вот только Имсу было плевать на колкие замечания, и защищаться он не планировал.

\- А сам? Кажется, твоя личная жизнь представляет собой предмет зависти. У тебя есть и женщина, и мужчина, которым ты небезразличен.

\- Возможно, - безмятежно отозвался Артур.

Имс вновь затянулся, пристально рассматривая Артура прищуренными глазами: хорошенький, босой, с влажными после душа волосами, в простой черной футболке и шортах до колена.

\- У тебя еще есть сигарета?

\- Есть.

\- Дай.

\- Я хочу равноценный обмен.

\- Ты живешь под моей крышей, - напомнил Артур.

Имс подло хмыкнул в ответ.

\- У меня есть виски, - Артур сдался, сунул руку в ближайший куст и извлек оттуда початую бутылку.

\- Да ты здесь глушишь в одиночку, - восхитился Имс, подходя ближе. Расстояние между ними сократилось до ярда с небольшим. Артур не собирался уступать единственные качели, а Имс и не спешил его с них выселять.

Имс протянул Артуру сигарету, помог подкурить, и они в молчании пили и курили одну сигарету за другой.

\- Ты из-за меня тогда сбежал, - и это был не вопрос.

\- Да, - просто ответил Артур, которому от выпитого алкоголя стало хорошо и легко.

\- Возвращайся. Ты же здесь сгоришь.

\- Я с тобой сгорел давным-давно, - грустно ответил Артур, и Имс не стал переспрашивать, что он имел в виду. Имса бесила одна только мысль о том, что в нем видят другого человека.

\- Возвращайся, - настаивал Имс, отпивая щедрый глоток виски.

\- Катись ты к черту! – весело фыркнул Артур. – У меня хорошая жизнь! Без тебя! Я тебя больше не люблю!

\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? – хохотнул Имс. Ему нравилось злить Артура. Было в этом что-то опасное и одновременно жестокое - наблюдать за тем, как ловко можно помыкать замечательным нежным и всемогущим созданием, умеющим ходить по воде.

\- Слушай, ну зачем тебе все это, а? Ты зачем меня мучаешь? Тебе от этого весело? Может, удовольствие получаешь? – Артур сделал несколько щедрых глотков из бутылки, вытер покрасневший рот ладонью. Губы у него опухли, и Имс невольно засмотрелся на них, облизнулся и шумно сглотнул. – Ты и тогда отличался садистскими наклонностями, но я не думал, что и через жизнь ты сохранишь эти качества! Оставь ты меня уже, а? Ну пожалуйста!

Артур вдруг соскочил на ноги и принялся беспокойно расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Имс посмотрел-посмотрел на него, и уселся на качели; дощечка была нагрета теплом чужого тела.

\- Я тебя очень прошу, - Артур вдруг уселся между его ног на корточки, сложил руки на коленях Имса и так преданно посмотрел снизу, что у того стало жарко и тесно в груди. – Не надо больнее.

Пьяный и такой трогательный Артур умолял Имса отказаться от него, как восемь лет назад он отказался сам.

\- Знаешь, я надеюсь, что ты никогда никого не полюбишь так, как обречен был любить тебя я. Это страшно. Это очень страшно, Имс, жить и дышать человеком, которому ты не интересен.

\- А если я не хочу?

\- Не хочешь?..

\- Не хочу от тебя отказываться?

У Артура странно дернулась верхняя губа. Он криво усмехнулся:

\- Только не говори, что у тебя неожиданно проснулся интерес! О! Нет! – Артур захохотал. – Ты издеваешься? Серьёзно? Имс? Серьёзно?!

\- Да. А что такого? – Имс пожал плечами.

\- Что такого? – повторил Артур. – Что такого?! Ах, ты….

Но вместо того, чтобы хорошенько приложиться кулаком о его челюсть, Артур вдруг залез на Имса сверху, и только быстрая реакция того не позволила им свалиться с качели. Имс уперся ногами о землю, неловко подхватил неожиданное счастье, приобняв его за талию.

\- Я тут вспомнил, что ты мне должен, - язык у Артура заплетался. – Ты мой должник. За сына. Помнишь?

\- Помню, - серьёзно кивнул Имс.

\- Рассчитайся со мной. У тебя же интерес ко мне, так что противно быть не должно. Ну, может, только в самом начале….

Артур провел ладонью по щеке Имса, очертил пальцами скулу, то ли запоминая очертания любимого лица, то ли, наоборот, воскрешая в памяти:

\- Я сделаю тебе приятно. Я научился делать приятно.

Имса это мимолетное замечание разозлило, и он, не растрачивая себя на робкие прикосновения, задрал на Артуре футболку и провел горячими сухими ладонями по его бокам.

Артура выгнуло дугой от неожиданности. Он теснее прижался к Имсу, запустив пальцы в его волосы на затылке. Прижал к себе его голову, ощутив на шее горячее дыхание.

Тело под руками Имса было гибким и отзывчивым. Кожа пахла мылом и морской солью. Имсу нравился этот аромат, и вкус, едва он коснулся шеи Артура губами. Тот вдруг низко застонал и отчаянно зашептал:

\- Целуй. Целуй.

И Имс не мог противиться искушению – прикоснулся к местечку, где бился пульс, провел сухими губами по тонкой коже, а затем жадно лизнул. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Артура, и пораженно замер, заметив, что тонкие шрамы на его лице и теле стали четче, а затем внутри них зажглись искры света. Теплое мерцание наполнило собой эти черточки и точки, превратив в прекрасный рисунок. И Имс, проводя ладонями по бокам и спине Артура, наслаждался тем, как следом за его прикосновениями только что потухший рисунок вновь оживал.

Все эмоции Артура буквально были нарисованы на нем.

\- Целуй же. Ты должен мне тысячи поцелуев за тысячи лет, - шепнул Артур.

Но вместо этого Имс оттянул резинку на его шортах и просунул руки под одежду, накрывая ягодицы Артура ладонями. И этим все испортил.

Артура буквально отшвырнуло от него. Он неловко свалился с колен Имса, отскочил в сторону и уже занес руку, чтобы ударить, но вовремя опомнился.

\- Моя беда в том, что я никогда не мог ударить тебя, а стоило бы! – зашипел Артур, гася в ладони искры Силы. – Проучить тебя раз и навсегда!

\- Это действительно так больно?

У Артура исказилось лицо. Скривив губы, он поднялся на ноги и отряхнул одежду. Свет в его шрамах померк.

\- Когда-то давно ты дал мне имя. Ты не мог произнести моего настоящего, и подарил мне другое имя. А потом ты умер, оставил меня одного, - гнев плескался в каждом слове Артура, он готов был разорвать Имса голыми руками. – Я ждал. Я ждал-ждал, томился, бродил по земле до той поры, пока не услышал первый крик твоей новой жизни.

Имс оттолкнулся ногой, и стал медленно раскачиваться, не спуская тяжелого взгляда с лица Артура.

\- И знаешь, что я сделал? Знаешь же, правда? Ты всегда знал, черт тебя дери! Всегда! – зашипел Артур. – Ты меня помнил! Ты дал мне новое имя! Назвал кличкой своего пса! Я и это принял, а ты сделал вид, что не узнал меня, когда я приехал на край света, чтобы встретиться с тобой взрослым!

\- А что я должен был сделать? – Имс пожал плечами, достал из пачки сигарету и закурил. – Принять? Упасть в объятья? Утащить под венец? Да я думал, что с ума сошел, когда увидел тебя! Я под стол пешком ходил, когда ты впервые появился в моей жизни, а потом, спустя столько лет ты вновь нарисовался передо мной, не постарев ни на год, все такой же молодой и красивый!

\- Я пришел, чтобы любить тебя, - рассмеялся Артур. – А оказалось, что проигравший тот, кто любит сильнее.

\- Зачем сейчас ворошить прошлое? – Имс затянулся. – Все минуло. Я хочу….

\- Ты хочешь! – оборвал его Артур. – Но не я! Слышишь? Не я! Я уже не хочу! Я устал выпрашивать крохи счастья на пороге рая, где любой недорого возьмет за вход! С меня хватит!

Имс молчал и слушал. Многолетний гной, копившийся на старой ране, наконец прорвался – Артур не мог заставить себя молчать, говорил и говорил, смеялся и заламывал руки.

\- Что ты почувствовал, когда потерял сына? Скажи мне! Что ты испытал?

\- Страх. Отчаяние. Боль. Тоску, - он не тянул с ответом.

\- Если рядом нет никого родного, то для тебя наступает вечная холодная зима, - устало выдохнул Артур. Выпустив весь свой гнев, он сдулся, как яркий шарик на городской ярмарке. – А я устал от зимы. Мне надоел снег.

\- Значит, Ева и Алекс дали тебе счастье? Солнце?

Артур пожал плечами:

\- Сегодня они будут моим солнцем, через десять лет их место займет кто-то другой. И так до скончания веков. Люди будут приходить и уходить, станут меняться лица, только тепло, что они будут мне дарить, будет неизменным.

\- Это самообман, - Имс сделал две быстрые затяжки и затушил окурок о перекладину качели. Вновь оттолкнулся, продолжая раскачиваться. – Тебя это устраивает?

\- Да.

\- Нет.

\- Спокойной ночи, Имс.

\- Сладких снов, Артур, - бросил тот уже в спину удаляющему Артуру. – Этой ночью тебе буду сниться я.

\- Ты и так не покидаешь моих снов. Никогда, - хмыкнул Артур. – И это меня жутко бесит.

 

Робин все утро гипнотизировал визитную карточку, оставленную Евой. Он крутил ее, разглаживал, переворачивал и обводил пальцем каждую букву и цифру на картонке.

\- Позвони ей, - хмыкнул Артур, потрепав Робина по голове. – И пригласи погулять по городу. Попроси ее быть твоим гидом. Ева будет в восторге и не откажет тебе.

\- Ты пытаешься свести моего сына со своей любовницей? – Имс передал Артуру чашку со свежим кофе, а перед сыном поставил стакан с соком.

\- Один-ноль, - хмыкнул Артур. – Лучше с любовницей, чем с любовником, не считаешь?

\- Туше, - у Имса потяжелел взгляд.

\- А мне можно? – осторожно спросил Робин, который не знал, как реагировать на пикировку взрослых. За эту ночь между ними словно что-то сломалось, и теперь оба были куда более непринужденными в общении. – Я хочу посмотреть город до того, как мы уедем. Можно?

\- С Евой? А мы тебе не компания? – Имс вдруг перехватил у Артура чашку и сделал глоток. Горький.

Робин скорчил скорбную мину. Артур не мог сдержать смех:

\- Дай мальчику развеяться! К тому же ему нужна женская компания.

Робин посмотрел на отца, и тот не смог отказать молящему взору сына.

\- Хорошо, - скрепя сердце, разрешил Имс. Эффектная и красивая Ева, не предпринимая никаких попыток, ловко проникла в сердце Робина.

Сын просиял, схватил со стола визитку и унесся в гостиную. И Артур, и Имс слышали, как Робин набирал номер, а затем, заикаясь, затараторил в трубку. Они обменялись понимающими ухмылками. Но Артур вдруг смутился и ответ взгляд, взял свою чашку с кофе.

Имс заметил, что отпил он из того же места, откуда пил он сам.

\- Она согласилась! – взвыл сын, влетая обратно на кухню. Он весь раскраснелся, кудри торчали в разные стороны. – Артур, я могу взять твою машину?

\- Бери.

\- Нет.

\- Бери, - с нажимом произнес Артур, которого раздражал тот факт, что Имс во многом ограничивал сына. Он бросил на стойку ключи от машины, и взглядом показал Робину хватать их и бежать, пока Имс не обрушил на их головы все кары Египетские.

\- А если его остановит полиция? – лениво спросил Имс, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру сына. – Мы в чужой стране, он не знает языка, к тому же за рулем чужой….

\- Все полицейские знают мой автомобиль, - перебил его Артур, одним глотком допивая свой кофе. – Никто не посмеет. Можешь быть спокоен. И дай сыну немного расслабиться. Ева его не укусит и не растлит, если ты этого опасаешься.

\- Тебя-то она растлила, - резонно заметил Имс.

Ответом ему послужил заливистый хохот. Артур чуть ли не пополам согнулся от смеха. Утирая слезы и все еще пытаясь отдышаться, он взял со стола свежую газету и, помахав ею Имсу, ушел на террасу.

Через полчаса уехал Робин, и в доме стало совсем тихо. Имс, помыв чашку и стакан, перевернул их вверх донышками и взглянул через окно на сад, в котором он за все время пребывания в гостях у Артура еще не был.

Решив сделать ехидному Артуру небольшой подарок, тем самым смягчив его неуступчивый нрав, Имс вышел в сад и поразился его красоте. В райских кущах росли прекрасные деревья и не менее великолепные цветы.

Было видно, что за ними ухаживали и окружали такой любовью, которой не каждому человеку достается. А вот этим цветам повезло.

Единственное, чего Имс не ожидал увидеть – это кусты пионов. Цветы, развесив свои головы, лениво принимали восхищенные взгляды случайного прохожего. Их не волновала политика, религия или праздность людских страстей, они просто наслаждались солнцем и чистым воздухом в прекрасном саду, где за ними ухаживали с трогательной нежностью и заботой.

Было в этих ранимых цветах что-то загадочное, почти мистическое. И Имс не смог не сломать несколько веточек и не унести их в дом, где поставил в прозрачный кувшин для молока. Он хотел порадовать Артура, смягчить его, но не ожидал, что тот, увидев пионы, вдруг резко изменится в лице. Губы его побелели и сжались в тонкую линию. Каждое слово, что срывалось с них, давило отчаянием:

\- Я - как эти цветы. Ты поставил их в воду, чтобы они медленнее умирали. А должен был оставить на кустах, чтобы они завяли по велению времени.

\- Ты не цветы, Артур. Ты скорее маленькая птичка….

\- О, молчи! Молчи же! – закричал Артур, хватая кувшин и запуская им в Имса. Тот увернулся, и кувшин ударился в стену. По полу рассыпались десятки осколков, среди которых легли лепестками и стеблями, словно сложив оружие в неравном бою, мертвые пионы.

\- Мне начать умолять? Угрожать? Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, чтобы ты остановился? – взвыл Артур, для которого цветы стали последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения.

\- Чтобы ты дал мне шанс, - серьёзно сказал Имс.

\- Нет.

\- Дай мне шанс.

\- Зачем? Зачем, черт тебя дери? Чтобы ты попробовал, а затем разочаровался? Да ты из меня всю чертову любовь за эти годы по наперстку вычерпал - целое море! Хватит! Хватит! Я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу тебя, Имс! О, как же я мечтал это сказать! Как я грезил этими словами! – Артур криво улыбнулся, лицо его исказилось от гнева. – Ты для меня больше никто. Слышишь? Никто! И я тебя не хочу! Я не хочу с тобой трахаться! Я буду трахать, кого захочу и зад подставлять, если мне понравится кто-то!..

Имс схватил его за горло, сжимая с такой силой, что Артур захрипел, подавившись злыми словами. Он пытался отцепить крепкие пальцы от своей шеи, но те обручем затягивались все туже и туже.

\- Ты же можешь с легкостью отшвырнуть меня, переломав все кости, - поделился своими наблюдениями Имс. – Но не сделаешь этого. Знаешь, почему?

Артур безвольно открывал и закрывал рот, хватал воздух. Имс подтащил его к себе ближе и буквально прорычал в черные глаза:

\- Потому что ты жалкий трус и обманщик, который _не может_ сделать мне больно.

Имс так и тащил Артура, словно на поводке. Втолкнул в светлую белую спальню и сразу же повалил на постель.

\- Не надо! – Артур отбивался, но как человек, соизмеряя свои силы, а это только сильнее распаляло Имса, и тот, не церемонясь, сдергивал с Артура легкую одежду.

И когда Артур остался под Имсом нагишом, то вдруг замахнулся, и ударил кулаком по пухлым губам. Артур испуганно охнул, а Имс провел ладонью по рту, стирая кровь.

\- Ох, прости, - попытался было извиниться Артур, но Имс накрыл его губы в жестком и глубоком поцелуе. Он целовал его так, как целовал бы страстный партнер, разлученный с любимым на тысячу лет, позабывшим и отыскавшим его.

\- Имс! Нет, ох, Имс! – между поцелуями шептал Артур, чувствуя обжигающие прикосновения широких ладоней на своей груди, боках, бедрах, между ног.

\- Это ты, - прошипел Имс, делясь поцелуем со вкусом крови. – Это ты не видишь меня!

И тут Артура накрыло горячей волной понимания. Он осознал, как больно делал Имсу. Сам того не понимая, он жег его кислотой своих чувств к прошлому, не видя настоящего.

Артур коснулся лица Имса, извиняющим жестом провел по разбитой губе и тихо, но твердо сказал:

\- Я вижу тебя! _Я вижу тебя!_

\- Mimi naona wewe.

Но Артур не успел улыбнуться, его быстро перевернули на живот, поставили на четвереньки, и сунули в задницу пальцы. Артур чуть не взвыл от такого варварского обращения со своим телом.

\- Ты часто в зад даешь, да? – Имс был груб, не только в словах, но и в том, как трогал Артура изнутри. – Ты здесь такой податливый.

\- Я всегда тебя представляю, - последовал придушенный ответ. – Всегда.

\- Можешь называть меня Бэйном, если хочешь, - Имс мял Артура, растягивал. Но одних ловких пальцев было маловато, и Имс сплюнул себе на ладонь.

\- Мне нравится твое имя, - проскулил Артур, которому было больно и сухо сзади, мало и неприятно. – Смазка и резинки под матрасом. Возьми. Уууух, возьми же. Сделай мне хорошо, ох, Имс, я так хотел, чтобы ты сделал мне хорошо….

У Имса в ушах бился пульс вперемешку со словами Артура. Тюбик приятно лег в руку. Пальцы сильно дрожали, и Имс, не соизмеряя сил, выдавил щедрую порцию себе в ладонь, почти полностью истощая запасы смазки.

Тело Артура отзывалось на любое прикосновение, и не важно, несло то грубость или насилие нежностью.

Артур весь вспотел, на изогнутой спине появилась влажная пленка; бока его тяжело вздымались, словно у лошади, преодолевшей путь расстоянием в несколько десятков миль. Зрелище это было поистине прекрасным, и когда Артур слегка склонил голову, Имс увидел, что тот судорожно кусал свои губы, подавляя стоны.

\- Нет, - захрипел Имс ему в шею, - птичка должна петь. Не сдерживай голос.

Тело Артура стало покладистее, принимало прикосновения Имса, пока тот размазывал остатки смазки между его ягодиц, давил на мошонку, массируя подобравшиеся яички.

Имс целовал сильную спину, разворот плеч, усыпанных родинками, проводил языком вслед за вспыхивающим в шрамах светом.

И все это было таким… правильным, что Имс иногда задыхался от чувств, подступающих к горлу. Комок эмоций давил, не давал глотнуть воздуха, и Имс впивался зубами в шею Артура, прогоняя нахлынувшее ощущение паники и боли.

Прекрасный Артур заходился криками удовольствия под ним, сладко стонал и рвал пальцами подушки.

Имс вытащил пальцы из горячего тела - за ними потянулись длинные нити смазки, и размятые мышцы стали медленно закрываться.

\- Нет, - прохныкал Артур. – Потрогай меня….

Имс выхватил подушечку, которую до этого мял Артур, подложил ее ему под живот, заставив выпятить аппетитный зад.

\- Имс? – голос был взволнованный.

Он прижался сзади, вплотную, давая Артуру ощутить себя через ткань одежды.

\- Давай же. Не томи. Имс, пожалуйста.

Зашелестела фольга презерватива. Артур услышал, как вжикнула молния на джинсах Имса, как щелкнул ободок резинки, когда Имс раскатывал ее по своему члену.

Артур закрыл глаза. Он получит то, чего так долго желал. Он получит Имса, тот сделает его своим, а потом, когда насытится и откатится в сторону, Артуру останутся воспоминания о его запахе, весе тела и тяжелом дыхании.

Но вместо того, чтобы войти сразу, Имс провел членом между ягодиц Артура. Опираясь на руки, Имс нависал сверху и дразнил Артура, скользя членом и иногда надавливая на покрасневшую дырку.

Артур едва сознание не терял от этой сладкой пытки. Он понимал, из-за чего Имс тянул, и решил подтолкнуть его к решительным действиям:

\- _Я хочу тебя. Имс_.

Первые движения были осторожными и неторопливыми, Имс не хотел накидываться, он желал распробовать и утолять свой голод постепенно. Артур под ним скулил и изредка всхлипывал, цепляясь пальцами за простынку.

Имс протянул руку, чтобы узнать, как у него дела, и удивленно присвистнул, почувствовав, что пах у Артура уже забрызган спермой. Артур кончил от пары его движений. И осознание этого сорвало Имса с тормозов. Он хотел не торопиться, он хотел все сделать правильно, он хотел…, хотел, но, понимая, как хорошо сейчас сделал Артуру, накрыл его собой, прижав к постели, и стал двигать бедрами быстро, словно запустил отлаженный механизм.

Артур завыл.

\- Ох, Имс! – кричал Артур на одной протяжной ноте, пока Имс трахал его. Звуки влажных шлепков музыкой разливались по углам спальни, оглушали и оседали томным звоном.

Артур заскулил, когда Имс вновь стал кусать его, впиваясь уже до крови в плечи и шею. Во рту стало солоновато от пота и крови. Имс даже не сбился с ритма, когда Артур под ним вдруг задрожал, напрягся, а затем расслабился, продолжая принимать в себя жесткие толчки.

\- Снова кончил? – прохрипел он, вытаскивая член, и переворачивая Артура к себе лицом. Тот вдруг застеснялся и попытался прикрыться, но Имс не позволил, схватил его руки и завел их Артуру над головой. – Так не пойдет. Я еще не закончил.

Артур отвернулся, попытался спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя, раскраснелся весь, когда Имс вновь вошел в него.

Имс закинул одну ногу Артура себе на плечо, склонился над ним, сгибая его пополам, а потом влажно лизнул в щеку:

\- Ты с ума меня сводишь.

Артур покраснел. Щеки загорелись румянцем, а по всему телу вспыхнули рисунки сиреневых цветов.

\- Очень красивый, - сладкие речи так и лились с уст Имса, пока он брал Артура раз за разом, выжимая из него все до самой последней капли. И успокоился только через пару часов, когда Артур неподвижно лежал рядом, закрывая лицо рукой, а он сам лениво курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, в кучу использованных презервативов и влажных салфеток, которыми он вытирал Артура после их игрищ.

Кончик сигареты вспыхивал, когда Имс глубоко затягивался. Артур наблюдал за тем, как Имс зажимал пухлыми красными губами фильтр сигареты, как оставлял на нем влажноватый след.

\- Пить хочу, - прохрипел Артур.

Имс, повернувшись к нему, сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку, а затем выдохнул дымок в сторону, высунул язык и затушил об него окурок.

Артур слабо усмехнулся.

\- Воды принеси.

Имс поднялся с постели, подобрал с пола джинсы и натянул на голое тело. Артур все это время внимательно рассматривал его.

Где-то внизу хлопнула входная дверь – это Робин вернулся после встречи с Евой.

\- Вернемся домой, когда в посольстве закончат со всеми бумагами, - просто, без обиняков, заявил Имс, подбирая с пола измочаленные резинки и пустой тюбик из-под смазки, выбросил все в пустую корзину, стоящую неподалеку. Вообще-то Артур использовал ее под грязное белье, которое потом в корзине же уносил в прачечную, но сейчас даже голоса не подал, просто наблюдал. Имс поднял каждую салфетку – бросил их следом. – Поедешь с нами. И это не обсуждается. Пора возвращаться домой.

\- Воды.

\- Еще что-нибудь хочешь?

\- Только воды.

Имс кивнул, бросил вслед за салфетками окурок и вышел из спальни. В коридоре встретил сына и перекинулся с ним парой слов. Робин радостно взвизгнул на какие-то слова отца, но Артур не разобрал, что именно Имс сказал сыну.

С трудом поднявшись с постели, Артур натянул шорты и прямиком направился в комнату Робина.

Тот встретил его сияющим взглядом, оторвался от своего смартфона, в котором до этого что-то ожесточенно писал. Широкая улыбка была такой яркой, что Артуру стало еще гаже на душе.

\- Все же хорошо? – улыбка Робина завяла, едва он увидел выражение лица Артура. – Правда?

Ничего не хорошо. Все очень плохо. И станет только хуже. Неизвестно, на сколько хватит Имса. Сколько времени он проживет в томительном ожидании, осторожно подбирая слова, ступая по тонкому льду их непрочных отношений.

Артур знал, что возможные месяцы превратятся в тысячи лет страха. С Имсом без Имса. Один на один с тревогой и постоянным чувством одиночества.

Они ворвались в его жизнь: отец и сын, и все испортили. Он бы справился, он бы смог, он уже справлялся, но сейчас, когда Имс решил поиграть в благосклонность и любопытство, Артур не знал, откуда и когда ждать смертельный удар.

Однажды, в солнечный зимний денек, когда Робин убежит в школу, а с кухни будут доноситься ароматы свежего кофе и шкворчать яичница на сковородке, Имс зайдет в спальню, где среди вороха одеял и подушек будет спать он, Артур. Имс присядет на край постели, как обычно, привычным жестом потреплет Артура по спутанным со сна волосам, склонился над ним, но вместо приветственного поцелуя просто скажет:

\- Прости. Не срослось.

И пока до него будет доходить смысл сказанных слов, Имс раздавит его новой фразой:

\- Сможешь съехать, пока Робин в школе? Я помогу тебе с вещами….

Артур вздрогнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, подлетел к Робину и схватил его за плечи:

\- Ты же не терял документы!

Робин испуганно захлопал глазами.

\- Ты же не терял чертов паспорт! Где он? Где ты его спрятал?! Отвечай! Ответь мне!..

Робин не ожидал такой вспышки, у него задрожала нижняя губа, словно он вот-вот готов был расплакаться.

\- Эй, хватит! Хватит, кому говорят! – Имс схватил Артура поперек груди и оттащил от сына.

\- Ты не терял документы! Обманщик! Маленький лгун! Притворщик!

Робин смертельно побледнел, переводил огромные потемневшие глаза с отца на Артура и обратно.

\- Все напрасно! Ты затеял это напрасно! Теперь ты раздавить меня решил? Не получилось у отца, решил добить меня? Я тебя не ждал! Я не ждал вашу проклятую семейку! Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь! Вон! Вон!

Робин вылетел из спальни с такой скоростью, что Имс гневно цыкнул, не в силах одновременно успокаивать сорвавшегося Артура и испуганного сына.

\- Да угомонись же ты! Эй! Хватит! Прекрати! – Имс держал его крепко, прижимал к себе, укачивая на руках. – Слышишь? Что на тебя нашло? Артур! Артур, прекрати!

Вещи в спальне Робина взмыли вверх, подскочили и замерли в воздухе.

\- Мне страшно! – Артур закрыл лицо руками. – Мне страшно.

Предметы с грохотом посыпались на пол.

\- Мне просто страшно, пойми, - прошептал Артур. – Второй раз я не переживу. Я не умру, просто сойду с ума, и тогда я могу быть способен на все, понимаешь? Я убить смогу. Всех. Каждого. Даже Робина. И тебя. В первую очередь вас - тех, кого люблю больше всего в этой Вселенной.

Имс успокаивающе гладил Артура по груди, плечам, спине, целовал в затылок и покрасневшее ухо.

\- Если ты уйдешь, куда мне податься?

\- Я никогда от тебя не уйду.

\- Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Как ты можешь быть уверен?..

\- Я не уверен.

Артур не отнимал ладоней от лица – печально рассмеялся, но Имс заставил его убрать руки, в лицо Артуру не смотрел, не стал смущать, но переплел их пальцы вместе.

\- Я просто знаю. Прости меня. За все прости.

Имс уткнулся губами в затылок Артура, зашептал горячо:

\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя, птичка.

\- Это страшно.

\- Мне тоже страшно, - нервно засмеялся Имс. – Осознавать, что раньше я бороздил просторы Галактик на военном корабле, а потом погиб, защищая тебя. Страшно понимать, что все это правда.

\- Что мне делать? – Артур устало прижался спиной к груди Имса.

\- Перво-наперво, - Имс хмыкнул, понял, что буря миновала, - найти Робина и извиниться перед ним. Он, конечно, негодник, обманывал нас, сказав, что потерял паспорт, но ты его сильно испугал.

\- Да, я должен попросить прощения. Надо его найти….

А Робин, затаившись у бассейна, нервно строчил сообщение Джею. Едва он отправил письмо, как минуту спустя зазвонил телефон, и сердитый голос Джея завопил с другого конца земного шара:

\- Вот херня! Жди, мы выезжаем! Люк! Пакуй чемоданы!

 

Через три дня, когда Робин, Имс и Артур чинно завтракали на террасе, помирившись, обменивались шутками, обещаниями и мечтами, в их дом ввалились нежданные гости.

Робин предупредил, что позвонил Джею; Артур только головой покачал, но оказался совершенно не готов, что заявятся не только Люк и Джей, но и Ганнибал с Уиллом, Мо и Кит.

\- Мы решили устроить себе отпуск, - лениво протянул Ганнибал, почти душа Артура в объятьях. – Вы же не против?

Имс посчитал количество чемоданов Ганнибала, и подумал, что гость приехал как минимум на полгода.

\- За вами нужен глаз да глаз, - фыркнул Джей. – Где бассейн? Хочу искупнуться. А коктейли будут?

\- Может, устроим вечеринку? Я сделаю что-нибудь эдакое, - хитро сверкнув глазами, пообещал Кит. – Привет, Артур! Как дела?

Не дождавшись ответа, он повернулся к Мо, забрал у него свою сумку и гордо удалился на второй этаж - выбирать себе комнату.

\- Спишь отдельно! – заорал Кит со второго этажа.

\- Что у них случилось? – спросил Артур, который и рад был встрече, но не знал, с кем еще начать обниматься.

\- Мо глупо попался, и Кит увидел его истинный облик, - хмыкнул Уилл, обмениваясь рукопожатиями с Артуром. – Восемь лет молчания. Результат видишь. А можно мне воды?

\- Ты так похудел! – Ганнибал схватил Артура и вновь сжал в объятьях.

\- Пап, если вечеринка, мне можно будет позвать Еву?

\- Нет!

\- Ну, пап!

\- Джей, надень трусы обратно! – орал Люк со стороны бассейна. – Не смей плавать голышом!

\- Я сумки отнесу, - буркнул Мо, быстро клюнул Артура в щеку и потащился на второй этаж, откуда минутой позже раздалась отборная брань.

\- Я так скучал, - промурлыкал Ганнибал, продолжая рассматривать Артура.

\- Конечно, - ревниво заметил Уилл.

\- Джей! Надень трусы, кому сказал!

\- Пап, а можно Ева все-таки приедет?

Артур устало потер виски и переглянулся с Имсом. Тот пожал плечами и широко улыбнулся.

\- Приглашай, - милостиво разрешил Имс, подумав, что неплохо было бы сразу показать хищнице, кто теперь владел не только телом, но и сердцем Артура.

\- Люк! Котик! Прыгай ко мне!

\- Я отнесу наши вещи, - зашипел Уилл.

Ганнибал хмыкнул – ему нравилось, что Уилл его ревновал. Это было мило.

\- Я с тобой, - протянул Ганнибал, подхватывая свои сумки-чемоданы и с легкостью, словно не тащил неподъемный груз, поднялся по лестнице вслед за Уиллом.

\- Кругом пидорасы! – орал Джей, плюхаясь в бассейне. – Пидорасы атакуют Коста-Рику.

\- Ева! Привет! Это я, Робин!

\- Хочешь кофе? – Имс посмотрел на Артура, тот слабо улыбнулся в ответ. – Что это?

\- Что? Ты о чем?

Имс протянул руку и осторожно погладил Артура по волосам. В черных локонах проглядывало несколько седых волосков.

\- Ничего. Все замечательно, - Имс не любил нежности на людях, тем более при сыне, который, едва не задыхаясь от восторга, приглашал взрослую женщину на некоего рода свидание. Но не сдержался и быстро поцеловал Артура в губы. – Пойдем приготовим кофе и соки. Думаю, гости оценят этот щедрый жест.

\- Возможно. Я теперь подумал, а у меня в доме хватит на всех спален?

\- Надо посчитать….

Робин все еще разговаривал с Евой, когда отец и Артур удалились на кухню. Он посмотрел им вслед и улыбнулся. Эта авантюра стоило того, чтобы ее затевать.

Ева что-то нежно мурлыкала в трубку. Робин отвечал ей, лениво подталкивая перед собой стеклянную пепельницу, в которой было затушено несколько окурков – вчера не успели выбросить.

Робин, улыбаясь, чуть подтолкнул пепельницу, и та от силы удара соскользнула со стола. Он перевернул руку ладонью вверх и поманил пепельницу пальцами. Та вернулась на место. Каждый окурок лег так, как лежал раньше.

\- Тогда, до вечера?

Ева попрощалась с ним, обещая приехать.

Робин положил телефон на стол, еще раз посмотрел на пепельницу, а потом вновь поманил пальцем один из окурков. Тот, подчиняясь, чуть наклонился.

\- Идеально! – восхитился мальчишка, удовлетворенно вздохнул и унесся к бассейну. Скинул на ходу футболку и прыгнул с диким криком, прижав к себе коленки:

\- Кавабанга!

Джей растроганно заорал:

\- Дери мне все черти! Ты умеешь плавать! Какого хрена? Эй! Люк! Лови его!

\- Сам лови! – огрызнулся Люк, с которого шустрый Робин принялся стягивать под водой трусы.      

Джей заржал.

\- Кто-нибудь будет сок или воду? Имс, убери руки, я с подносом, и не при ребенке же….

\- Моя птичка, - тихо шепнул Имс Артуру на ухо.

 

Артур отвык от звуков снежных метелей, от того, как ветер, разыгравшись, начинал бросать в окна колючие снежинки.

Было ранее утро, но Робин уже уехал в школу – Артур не чувствовал его присутствия в доме, зато Имс был уже на ногах и хозяйничал на кухне.

Жить в доме Имса, спать в его постели, есть и пить из его посуды, учить его сына оказалось таким правильным, что Артуру иногда казалось все происходящее сном. Он многое пережил ради этого момента.

Прошло почти два месяца, как они вернулись домой.

С кухни слабо потянуло ароматами кофе, было слышно, как зашкворчала яичница на сковороде; Имс, готовя, что-то мурлыкал себе под нос.

Артур обнял подушку, и уткнулся в нее носом.

\- Знаю же, что проснулся, - Имс вернулся в спальню и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдал за разнеженным Артуром. – Лентяй. Вставать планируешь?

\- Сегодня же суббота, - простонал Артур, зарылся в одеяла, свив себе гнездо, и счастливо засопел. Не смотря на то, что Имс прибавил отопление, после жаркой Коста-Рики Артур все еще мерз.

\- Восемь утра. И, да, суббота. Но мне надо еще расчистить сугробы.

\- Тебе надо – ты и чисти, - буркнул обнаглевший Артур. – А меня оставь в покое. Я хочу спать.

Имс тихо засмеялся и нырнул под одеяло; обняв расслабленного Артура, подтащил к себе. Уткнулся носом ему в шею и горячо задышал, целуя солоноватую на вкус кожу.

\- Отстань.

\- Я приготовил завтрак. И, между прочим, хотел разделить его с тобой.

\- Ты мне всю ночь спать не давал. Я не хочу завтрак, я хочу спать.

Артур капризничал, но имел на это полное право. Они оба это знали и продолжали слабо препираться. Имс перестал гладить бока и спину Артура, полез руками к его паху и накрыл ладонью мягкий член.

\- Нет.

\- Да, - хмыкнул Имс, полез уже с поцелуями и укусами, осыпал ими шею.

\- Если бы я знал раньше, что ты такой ебарь….

\- То что? – заинтересовался Имс, обхватив начинающий твердеть член Артура.

\- Потрогай еще, - Артур не спешил открывать глаза, томно стонал, прижимаясь спиной к горячей спине Имса.

\- Ганнибал и Уилл ждут нас к обеду.

\- Заткнись и трогай, - зашипел Артур, у которого пальцы на ногах поджимались от того, как уверенно Имс дрочил ему. Быстро научился, освоился и изучил его тело, точно знал, от чего у Артура сносило крышу.

Имс перестал трогать член и под разочарованные стоны помял яички Артура.

\- Мой детка, - мурлыкал Имс, переворачивая Артура на живот и нависая сверху. Он копошился под одеялом, приспуская домашние штаны, потом еще долгую минуту сплевывал себе на ладонь и растирал слюну по собственному члену.

После горячей ночи Артур был все еще хорошо растянут, так что принял его быстро, заскулил только, когда Имс навалился сверху и тут же стал быстро толкаться внутрь.

\- Скотина ненасытный, - пожаловался счастливый Артур. – Быстрее. Ну же. Хочу быстрее!

Имс в ответ только хмыкнул, обхватил Артура, прижался теснее, словно хотел слиться с ним воедино, а потом взял такой темп, что Артур едва не сорвался на крик.

Матрас чуть поскрипывал, и этот звук хорошо сочетался со звуками шлепков тела о тело, влажными проникновениями и гортанными хрипами.

\- Детка, - Имс уткнулся Артуру в затылок. – Птичка.

Артур цапнул Имса за бедро, мстительно вонзив ногти, и тут же застонал, кончил первым, не в силах справиться с собственными эмоциями.

Имс спустил следом почти сразу, толкнулся раз-другой и вжался в покрасневший тугой зад.

\- Люблю тебя, - прохрипел Имс, награждая взмокший затылок Артура поцелуями. – Пошли завтракать.

Артур что-то промямлил в ответ.

\- У тебя десять минут на то, чтобы подняться и принять душ, - хмыкнул Имс, вытаскивая член. Из растянутой дырки Артура тут же потекла его сперма. Имс хищно осклабился. Возможно, после завтрака он повторит – подловит, застанет врасплох, прижмет к стенке и трахнет прямо так, стоя, зажимая Артуру ладонью рот.

\- Слышишь меня? – Имс поправил штаны и выбрался из-под одеял.

\- Да, - слабо промямлил тот.

\- Смотри у меня, - шуточно пригрозил Имс. – Не успеешь – накажу.  

\- Ага.

Когда Имс ушел, Артур сбросил с себя одеяло, сел на постели и уставился в окно, за которым продолжала бушевать метель. Снежинки так и просились в дом, налипали на стекло.

Артур почесал саднивший на плече след от укуса – и когда Имс только умудрился его поставить? – постарался пригладить всклокоченные волосы, но после второго раза бросил попытки выглядеть свеженьким и красивым. Он был сильно помят, искусан, оттрахан, так что пусть Имс любуется результатом своих деяний.

Ветер продолжал бушевать и вертеть снег, и Артур, засмотревшись на этот танец, вдруг отчетливо и ясно понял, что он дома.

Наконец-то он дома.

\- Артур! – позвал Имс с первого этажа. – У тебя осталось пять минут!

Артур вновь почесал плечо, осмотрелся по сторонам и, шкодливо улыбаясь, бухнулся обратно в кровать, накрываясь одеялом – принялся ждать Имса, который обещал вернуться в роли карателя, победителя, завоевателя и самого важного человека в его жизни.

 

**Конец**


End file.
